Lara Croft and the Vida
by AnitaFaulks
Summary: REVISED. Six months after her father's death, Lara is thrown into a ancient battle that will take her, Zip, archaeologist Erik, old friend Luka and mentor Werner across the world in pursuit of a legendary artifact of breathtaking powers.
1. Cambodia

A/N- I realize that this story is basically identical to my previous posting, however I am currently writing a sequel to this, another Lara Croft story and feel that with the ending I left, it would leave loose ends for the next story which I did not want. So I have changed the character of Alister to another archaeologist Erik, in the bid to smooth the continuity for the game storylines which follow on from this.

"Before Avalon, the Monstrum killings, the Iris, even before Natla. At 16 I traveled alongside the great Werner Von Croy and at 18 my father died. Six months later I accepted an invite to work within the site of Paraiso, Peru. With the work reduced to a strict vow of silence I took up a lead in Cambodia. Work my father began, and work I intended to finish."

CAMBODIA

"Okay, we've got two doorways, the one to your left will take you further down, right appears to labyrinth- but I'm not sure the readings are accurate," Zip gazed at the faint outlines that were illuminating his van in an eerie glow.

"So the right sounds much more fun then," Lara tapped her earpiece- gently pushing it back into place. There was a grunt of laughter from the other end and she swiftly headed down the right tunnel, taking an immediate right once more to descend a staircase. The sandy tunnel narrowed and the ceiling lowered, Lara gently tapped the personal light source pinned next to the camera on her shoulder.

"Are you boys seeing all of this?" her voice echoed down the tunnel.

"Yea, but the details are pretty thin, your light source isn't strong enough," Zip adjusted his monitor slightly and sat back.

"Erik, what do you make of these symbols?" Lara tilted her light to the wall which was lined in an ancient arc of symbols and characters.

"Uh, Erik went to study the temple doors. This is new to him you know- being out of the library for longer than an hour," Zip laughed and glanced to a monitor pushed further back which showed Erik's lean figure hunched over a tablet of writing.

"Very well, lets just assume that it doesn't imply my imminent demise then," Lara continued down the sloping tunnel, she froze as the doorway came into view. It was only as tall as her own six feet and the stone was inlaid with gold engravings, stretching a silhouette to her feet.

"It's too easy Lara," Zip's American accent rustled in her ear.

"Well you'll have to stay quiet then won't you!" she smiled. "Otherwise your pay check will be funding my private hospital bill, and well, how would you boys cope without me?"

"Okay you've made your point, but I would like to point out that you're the youngest here," she heard the static disappear as the headset disconnected.

"So…" she looked around the corridor and towards the door. Gently Lara took a single step forward into the shadow. Her delicate ear picked up a low rumble and she dove backwards as the flooring and ceiling crashed through. A pile of sandstone laid in front of the doorway and she glanced down at the gap in the floor which glistened with metal spears. "Bugger Zip, it missed me but now the doorway is blocked," she looked forward. "and my friends from Paraiso are back," she grimaced looking down once more.

"There is no way you can move that," Zip said scowling at the screen.

"I'm aware of that," she stated, her voice lined with annoyance. "Aha!" she stepped forward and saw a gap up into the ceiling above a section of sandstone which had formed itself into a ledge. Hopping up she looked around the small area which she lit up. Her movements echoed through the large cavern above her and she scooted along the floor, keeping low.

"Okay you're directly above the chamber now."

"Well we're lucky it's sandstone then," Lara cooed, unhooking a knife from her boot. She jabbed at the ground fiercely and the ceiling began to crumble beneath her.

"Um, Lara, how exactly do you plan on not bringing the entire ceiling with you?" Erik's voice echoed into her ear.

"That's part of the fun! I either make a show-stopping discovery or I die a slow, well fast painful death, comes with the job description."

"Just…take care," came the reply, "and if the staff is there, make sure you don't scratch it."

"Silence is golden," she smiled and brought her arm down a final time, leaving a gap big enough for her to comfortably drop through. She let out a yelp as the ground crumbled beneath her, managing to grab a cracked pillar to stop her fall. She dropped down into the piles of sand and coughed.

"Are you alright?" Erik's voice broke the silence.

"Do we need to say we told you so?" Zip's laughing voice followed.

"I'm fine, can you not see me brushing sand off the camera?" Lara dusted herself down quickly before stopping in awe. On a tall golden pedestal lay a long golden staff the edges of which glowed a deep emerald.

"And this is the money shot, oh Erik, she's beautiful," Lara ran her gloved hand over the edge of the stand.

"Stunning, but do be careful, you're not safe yet, the marking on the walls are warnings," Erik said flipping through a notebook filled with similar symbols. Lara moved silently and reached out for the staff. She grasped it and as it weight shifted the pedestal groaned, slipping into the ground and twisting There was a shaking moan echoing through the ground as the temple began to shake violently.

"Lara, get out of there, the other doorway leads straight to the rear of the temple," Zip shouted, flicking through his computer frantically. He watched as she ducked out through the smaller doorway and began to run up a steep slope. A blade suddenly swung down in front of her and she slipped backwards into the path of falling rubble. There was a muffled cry and the sound of static filled small van and the computer feed died.

"Oh God Zip, what just happened?" Erik's face drained of colour and he sat still in shock. Zip jumped up and swung the side door of the van open. The temple openings still stood firm but the entire temple roof had caved in on itself. He stopped and ran a hand through his black hair.

"I know, look there's nothing we can do," Zip leant back against the van.

"We can't just leave her in there Zip," Erik said quietly.

"She's Lara- she wouldn't want us to panic," Zip let out a small smile. "At least she got her wish, finally proved she could raid a tomb," the two men fell into silence.

"I think, uh, I think," Erik's muffled speech was broken as they heard a rustle and a low groan. Both looking up they watched Lara stumble from a patch of foliage to the left of the temple. She was doubled-over coughing and blood was running freely down her leg. Her shoulder was smeared in crimson and sandy blood dripped down her forehead.

"Lara!" Erik and Zip gasped as they ran towards her. She stood up to her full height and wiped the sand away from her hair and forehead.

"Turns out the labyrinth lead up to a bunker in the forest," she smiled. "Get the van ready, we're going home. It better be worth it," she said brandishing the staff as the men hooked their arms around her waist and helped her hop to the van.

"Sit down," Zip snapped, pushing her into the van. She grunted unclipping her belt and pulling off her gloves. Erik re-appeared with a small medikit.

"I'm fine," Lara moaned, pushing his hand away.

"Lara a tomb just collapsed on you- let the man do what he's gotta do," Zip grinned before climbing over her to sit as his desk. "Better call Winston and let him know we're taking good care of you."

Erik knelt next to Lara who rolled her eyes, he dabbed carefully at the wound on her forehead ignoring her annoyance.

"I'll drive," Lara said standing up, faltering slightly.

"Maybe I should," Erik said, steadying her and pushing his glasses up his nose.


	2. Croft Manor, Buckinghamshire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Erik who was my own creation.

1 .ENGLAND- CROFT MANOR, BUCKINGHAMSHIRE

"So 550 B.C. – man that's a long time ago," Zip shrugged and spun around on his chair, ruffling his disheveled hair.

"Precisely, it would appear that I made a mistake, but well that's not possible- the test is so simple I'm sure even you could do it," Erik rubbed his glasses against his jacket before slipping them up his nose.

"And has Miss Lara had a look?" Winston broke in before Zip could retaliate, leaning in to see the chart Erik was holding.

"She's still sleeping," Erik said absently. "spent the entire trip back coughing up sand," his gaze held on the staff.

"Well I wouldn't say the entire way," Lara's tall, slender figure appeared in the doorway. The black circles had left her eyes and her hair was hanging unusually loose down her back.

"Lara!" exclaimed Erik.

"Morning Lara," Zip grinned.

"Morning Miss Lara, it is good to see you in full health once more," the Butler laid his tea tray on the desk in front of him.

Morning lads, ah Winston, it's good to be home," she glided across the room and threw her arms about the diminutive man. Zip and Erik laughed at the Butler's surprise, before Lara pulled away and walked towards the desk.

"550 B.C- great year for ancient, Emerald inlaid staffs," Lara smiled and looked at Erik's confused face. "Werner just faxed with the temple dates." The phone rang and Zip picked up the small handset.

"Croft Estate," he barked fiercely.

"I should really teach him phone manners."

"Hmm, you could try," Erik said with a wry grin.

"Lara, it's Werner."

"Ah, talk of the devil," Lara took the handset. "Werner, it's been too long!"

"Lara my girl, your exploits in Cambodia have already reached worldwide attention," there was a gruff snort of laughter.

"I got it Werner, I got the first staff," Lara smiled as the line became silent.

"Lara, zis is important business, my man is in Venice and zer is news zat ze Vida is involved." Lara stopped pacing.

"The staff is too late, 550 B.C- the Vida was at least 900," her voice quietened and both Zip and Erik snapped their attention as she laid the handset down and hit speakerphone.

"Lara, you haff to believe me, zer is a connection- I haff evidence to suggest zat ze staff is a key to ze Vida."

"This could change everything Werner," Lara's voice trailed off. "If it fell into the wrong hands."

"Lara, zat is why it is our responsibility to make sure zat doesn not happen. I vill be in touch vithin the veek." Lara hit the end-call button gently.

"Well boys, you owe me some money," she smiled, raising her eyebrows. "I told you it would link the Vida, she threw the staff to Erik who exchanged worried glances with Zip. "His week is usually two days most so expect to be off again soon, or you two are free to stay in the manor this time."

"Don't worry, we've gotch your back," Zip said, flipping his laptop shut. "Plus wherever it is, the weathers got to be better than here."

"Zip I never understand why you keep your leaking flat in town- I mean you never stay there."

"Because it leaks," he said matter-of-factly. "Plus I'm my own man, plus this place tends to intimidate my lady friends," he winked and flexed his arms out above his head.

"Uh, charming," Erik grunted.

"Ever the gentleman, well I'm off to the library, I have a lot of reading to get through. Honestly I never know how my father found the time to write it all."

"Oh I had them sorted while you were sleeping, I'll show you which ones you can use," Erik stood up quickly and shuffled towards the door, letting Lara lead the way.

"Lara, that's not safe, be careful," Erik paced the library floor looking up at Lara who was hanging by one hand from the highest shelf.

"Shhhh I'm trying to concentrate," she looked down and shot the archeologist a smile. The door swung open suddenly and her grip slipped. "Ah," she moaned, swinging her legs into the shelf to steady herself.

"Hey-uh-oh sorry Lara," Zip followed Erik's exasperated gaze.

"No worries," she strained climbing down carefully.

"You know that we have a ladder," he motioned to the extendable wooden ladder leant up against the opposite bookshelf.

"Too boring apparently," Erik crossed his arms and Zip smiled.

"Werner rang again, he wants you to meet him at The Rising Sun in Knightsbridge."

"Ah, ever the man for extravagance," she smiled continuing to carry a small notebook to the large mahogany desk. "And are you two going to accompany me?"

"If you want, never been to Knightsbridge at night, quick tourist trip to Harrods was all I got," Zip shrugged.

"I might give it a miss," Erik muttered. "I have a lot to do, there are the translations, reading this lot, my dissertation…"

"I promise no gunfire, car chases or spike traps," Lara looked pleadingly.

"Okay..." he let out a small smile. "We will hold you to that." Zip laughed but stopped as he saw Lara's expression darken. The men walked closer slowly, and she let out a shy smile.

"It's nothing, just a photo," she grasped at a photo which showed a father and mother cradling their newborn baby. Zip and Erik swapped uncomfortable glances and Erik moved his hand to rest gently of Lara's shoulder. She silently leant forward and propped it up against a small ornament.

"What time did Werner want to meet?" she said her eyes returning to their hardened gaze.

"Seven, but it's a Friday-"

"And that's Knightsbridge," Erik finished the sentence, slowly lifting his hand from Lara.

"So we had better get a move on," Lara glanced at the grandfather clock stood in the corner. She stood up and hit a small tablet mounted on the wall which opened a panel.

"Why aren't they installed to our rooms?" Erik joked, piling up the books which were scattered over the large desk.

"You know, we've been here six months officially, and I think I've just finally worked out why you spend so much time in here Erik," Zip looked at the passage then at Erik, his eyebrows raised.

"You're so…so….childish!" Erik flustered chasing after Zip who was walking for the doorway, laughing to himself.


	3. Luka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Erik and Luka who were my own creations

"Zip! Erik!" Lara ran down the corridor by her room, a small pair of delicate sandals hanging from her grip. "Oh, Winston have you…"

"They are in the Aston waiting," he smiled and moved aside as she dashed past and into the entrance hall. Quickly she slid her feet into the flat shoes, glancing quickly up at her parent's portrait which hung above the fireplace.

"There, the doors opening now," Zip said glancing in the wing mirror. He switched the keys causing the ignition and headlights purr into life.

"Do we still have enough ti…" Erik glanced in the mirror and saw Lara's figure step into the light beam. Her hair was half pinned back in a bight topaz clip and a matching pendant hung at her neck. The dress she wore was jet black and crossed over tightly, accentuating the curve of her waist while a slit ran up to above her knee. Zip saw his expression and smiled.

"I forgot, you've not seen _Lady _Lara Croft in action," she walked along the gravel and tapped impatiently at the window. Zip smiled and inclined his head. Lara glared and stepped back, sliding into the back seat, leaning forward in-between the two men.

"Zip, a suit, I am impressed,: she cocked an eyebrow. "You look positively God-like!" her eyes moved to scan Erik. "As do you, of course," slumping back into the leather seat she began to tap the arm rest.

"So any idea as to who Werner's new lap dog is?" Zip screeched out of the driveway and into the Buckinghamshire Countryside.

"I haven't been to his main office in New York since before Cambodia and seeing as her never puts the same person in a team twice…."

"Except for you," Erik corrected.

"Yes, well except for me, but that's not the point- he knew my father well."

"Hmm, so are we hoping that the second staff is in Hawaii?" Zip questioned as large droplets of rain began to fall of the windscreen.

"Geographically that's _very _unlikely," Erik stated. "it will either be incredibly close to the first, or a little way away, or the other side of the world…."

"So, we will have to wait and see," Lara interrupted. As Erik and Zip continued to talk, Lara leant back and pulled the seat next to her forward. Reaching in she grasped a long knife and proceeded to slip it into a sheath pinned high on her outer leg.

"I thought you promised no weapons," Zip said, glancing in the rear-view mirror. Lara glared and shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, un-clipping the sheath and carelessly throwing back into the boot.

"Don't sulk or I will send Erik back there to sort you out."

"Good Evening, I have a reservation under the name Von Croy," Lara leant against the podium and spoke quietly to then Maitre'd.

"Of course, Lady Croft. Mr. Von Croy has not yet arrived. If it would be more convenient we would like to invite you to wait at the bar, where the drinks are complimentary," the waiter, French, naturally, stepped aside as Lara strode though, Erik at her heels while Zip strutted behind, taking in the restaurant.

"Are you okay?" Lara asked Erik, watching him nervously take the barstool beside her.

"Of course, I just well, feel out of place. Zip looks so comfortable and you look, well breathtaking, but I feel rather stupid."

"Erik, this place _is _money, the fact that you made it past the front door means they have every respect for you," Lara smiled. "It's the vanity of society- and if it makes you feel better I dislike it as much as you," she leant over and took a glass of wine from the bartender. Her large brown eyes scanned the floor and she saw a familiar face emerge. Even reaching the age of sixty, Werner held himself strong, his grey hair standing out above the crowd scattered around the door.

"Lara!" he called animatedly, dashing across.

"He's alone," Erik stated, causing Lara to shrug.

"Werner," she stood and kissed him on either cheek.

"You look dazzling my child, and this I assume is a Mr. Fletcher," he motioned Erik and the two men shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor. Von Croy."

"Oh, Werner please, I like Professor as much as Lara likes being a Lady. It is good to meet you too, Lara has told me a lot about your research, as did Richard before her," he smiled and Erik flushed slightly. "Now where is that charming technician your father employed?"

"Zip!" Lara dragged Zip away from his conversation with a pretty waitress and he greeted Werner warmly.

"Now let's go and eat, we could be waiting for ours for my contact."

"So you are still not going to mention who it is?" Lara grinned as Werner took her arm.

"You will see in good time Lara," he cooed, pulling out her chair as she sat.

"So she just fell?" Zip laughed.

"Yes, about a hundred feet, fascinating to watch. And that water was filthy- but she was okay, it began to rain," Werner chuckled.

"Oh it's not that funny Zip," Lara snapped. "Anyway Werner it wasn't my fault I was told that the spears were pinned to the statue- if I knew they weren't I wouldn't have tried to vault them. Werner cackled gaining disapproving glances from nearby tables.

"Oh Lara you have not changed a bit. You still laugh at yourself but refuse to let other people!" he smiled and took a sip of wine.

"Well that will have to change," a heavily accented voice spoke behind Lara and she jumped.

"Luka!?" she gasped standing up.

"Hello Lara," the man smiled. He was a lot taller than even Werner's six feet and three with strong shoulders and arms. His black hair swept over vivid blue eyes and a strong nose. Lara let out a shocked laugh and jumped slightly as Luka threw his arms around her. Werner smiled while Zip glanced across the table at the jealous look on Erik's face.

"Yes, Luka agreed to head my team on this one- I needed a host of old faces," Werner stated as Lara and the new arrival took their seats.

"How do I recognize you?" Zip pointed his fork at Luka.

"He's in the photo, the one in the library. Lara's team in Cambodia," Erik said, flashing a stony glare at Luka, surveying him carefully.

"He was the one who suggested I try and vault the spear," she laughed.

"Ah, that story came out again? Well I am still sorry about that, but let's focus on the Vida."

"Yes of course, right well we have located the second piece and from the analysis it is suggested that this piece would be the sapphire staff," Werner turned his light tone serious.

"Well the location would suggest," Luka corrected. "The Mediterranean sea- just off the coast of Greece," he smiled. "Should be a nice holiday."

"When are you planning on leaving?" Lara asked, placing her menu on the table.

"My team can be ready for Monday morning, it's just when we can get tickets for," Werner said checking his watch.

"Well we can take the jet," she said, brushing back a loose strand of hair.

"You own a jet?" Luka asked, eyebrows raised.

"Actually she owns two," Zip stated matter-of-factly.

"I refuse to spend my inheritance on shopping and Society events- I'd spend it on something practical."

"There was one thing I meant to ask. The reason why I am so late- the hotel lost my booking and well, Friday night in the middle of London in peak tourist times- could I come back to the Manor for a few nights?" Luka asked.

"Of course, we have fifteen bedrooms and only four in use, I will have Winston make one up for you when we get back."

At the end of the evening Lara waved Werner off as his disappeared in his brand new Jaguar before running back to her own car. Zip was sat in the driver's seat and both Erik and Luka made their way for the passenger side. Luka reached it first, as Lara hopped into the back, quickly followed by a disgruntled Erik.

The journey back seemed longer while Zip and Luka chatted in the front Lara quickly found herself drifting to sleep alongside Erik who failed to stay awake even until they had reached the motorway.

"Lara!" she felt herself being gently shaken awake. "We're home," she looked up into the tired eyes of Erik and saw them pulling into the driveway.

"Wow, 2 A.M. Only four hours until I hit the assault course," she smiled.

"Maybe you should give it a miss, you've only just recovered from the temple incident," Zip switched off the lights and the three passengers got out before he disappeared into the garage.

"Morning Miss Croft," Winston said quietly inside the entrance hall.

"Oh Winston, there was no need to stay up, go and get some rest."

"Do you need me to set a room first?" he glanced at Luka.

"No Winston, it's fine, I will see to it."

"Very well, good night."

Luka caught the other side of the sheet and brought it down.

"There," Lara said, rubbing her eyes with fatigue. "Good night Luka."

"Night Lara," Luka said as he began to unbutton his shirt, watching her disappear out on the landing and into her own room in the next wing of the house.

Silence consumed her room except for the flickering candles which adorned it, the only artificial light being a small wall lamp in her walk in wardrobe. She let the dress drop the floor and pulled on a pair of light shorts and a top before returning to the middle section of the large room. The sound of paper rustling caught her attention and she frowned looking up the corridor which ran to the library. Taking a candle she walked up the stairs and leant around the corner. Erik sat, slumped over the desk, his brow furrowed in distress.

"Erik," she said quietly and he looked up.

"Sorry Lara did I wake you? I was just trying to…" he gestured towards the papers.

"When was the lat time you slept?"

"I uh, Cambodia," he said glancing up at her.

"You need to go to bed now, I need my team in good strengths," she walked over, noticing the picture containing Luka had been moved further back. "I see you don't trust him Erik," she said calmly.

"It's not that, it's is well, something," he frowned, feeling the colour rise in his cheeks. Lara sat gently into the armchair next to his.

"I like Luka, we worked dwell together last time and he will keep you in good spirits, but I do not, understand this, I do not trust him Erik."


	4. Confrontations at Croft Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Erik and Luka who were my own creations

Saturday morning was quiet in the Croft house, with no one stirring until Lara headed for the gym at eleven. She ran quietly down the corridor past Zip and Erik's doorways. Running down the stairs she shivered slightly on the stone flooring, before striding across the entrance and into the courtyard by the gym and pool.

After a swim Lara wrapped a long light robe around herself and sat on a lounger, opening the lap top which was sat next to it. Checking her emails she noted a request from Oxford to attend a lecture, several press enquiries and a sarcastic email from Anaya commenting on her temple-wrecking skills.

"Mind if I?" Luke entered the hall, a towel clasped over his shoulders.

"No of course," she gestured for him to swim, but instead he came over to sit with her.

"I was sorry to hear about your father Croft, he was an incredible man." Luka broke the silence after a few minutes.

"He was ridiculed, every project he worked on was mocked and now I am going to prove them all wrong- starting with the Vida," her tone was cold and spiteful.

"Now that," Luka laughed, "Sounds like Richard."

"So why are you hear Luka? Last thing I heard you had gone for a second term in the Croatian army," she lipped the computer shut and turned her gaze onto him.

"I did," he rubbed his unshaven face, "but I couldn't do it- once a tomb raider, always a tomb raider," he said with a wry smile.

"I know exactly what you mean," Lara nodded. "So what side of the story has Werner picked up about the Vida?" Luka laughed.

"Which one do you want to hear first?" he sat forward on the lounger. "I've heard three twists already."

"Yes, a tip I learnt from Werner…it's nearly always the most boring."

"The first, Dimitree, a young man of common birth falls in love with a noble woman, the daughter of an ancient Priest. This doesn't settle well so instead of standing in to stop the morganatic wedding he gave Dimitree a ring inlaid with the Vida stone and made him swear to wear it until his dying day. Of course with the power of the Vida he is forced to watch not only his soul mate, but his following seven wives grow old and die….the Priest's punishment."

"That's a new spin," Lara sidled closer to Luka, sitting forward.

"Second. Dimitree himself takes to the cloth and asks for a pendant, to be shared between him and his loved one so they never have to be parted by death, but the age old story- the power grows too strong and consumes him."

"Hmm, that version lost its romantic edge."

"Wait for it…thirdly the woman herself was already a sorceress, already blessed…or cursed with immortality so she creates the pendant so they never have to say goodbye," Luka sat back. "The usual boring history stuff."

"Ancient romance is anything but boring Luka," she cocked an eyebrow and hopped to her feet. "I will go find my own version, see if it draws any comparisons," she strode out the room, the long cloak-like robe flowing out behind.

"Hey Lara," Zip looked up and watched her long figure slump on the cream sofa in front of the fireplace which lay in darkness.

"Morning Zip," she leant forward and pulled a book from the table in front of her.

"How's the new arrival?" he asked smiling before returning his gaze to the computer.

"Luka is fine, mysterious as ever," Lara said absently.

"So come on, what's the story?" Zip got up and walked over to the confused Lara. "What?! I'm intrigued!"

"You want to know how we met." Lara asked, putting the book down with a sigh. "When we were in Cambodia, Werner sent Luka and I into the final chamber. It was all going well, but four traps and a boulder later the exit was blocked."

"And?" Zip asked impatiently.

"And it took three days of spike traps before we got out,"

"That's it? No far-flung forbidden romance? Epic life saving?" Lara laughed.

"Really Zip, Luke has a wife and three children, twins and an older boy."

"So why does he hang around in tombs all day then?" Zip stood up and began to play with a magnetic connection in his hands.

"He has your problem, he likes to be a free man," Lara got up and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Oh Erik wanted to see you, in the library, uh, urgently," Zip got up and began to make his way back through the glass doors.

"And you couldn't have mentioned that earlier?" Lara smiled and continued to dash up the stairs and across the gallery glaring at Zip.

"You know sometimes I think you love Erik more than me!" he clipped on the Bluetooth headset and reclined back.

Lara pushed the door open gently and was halfway across the hall before she heard Erik.

"Morning La…" Erik stopped short as he slipped from the small step-ladder.

"Erik?" Lara spun around. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes just lost my footing," he smiled, straightening his glasses.

"Did you find anything else?" Lara said leaning against an empty podium.

"No, nothing, I can't even translate the myth," Erik picked up a stack of books and carried them towards the already overflowing desk.

"No need, Luka's given me the leads, but the myth isn't important. I can't see there is anything left to research," she shrugged, re-tying the shrug around her. "Don't worry, I'm dry," she said, noticing Erik's gaze flick to her swimsuit beneath.

"Good, couldn't have you de-facing the books now, could we?" he flushed slightly, turning away.

"Wow, there's a lot of information there, I will take a shower and come back," flicking the tablet switch she disappeared into her bedroom and Erik silently cursed himself.

"Tea, sir?" Erik jumped as Winston came from the upstairs office, carrying his tea-tray.

"No, thank you Winston," his eyes flicked to the doorway of the office. 'Where is that secret passage? Come on, I have been here six months, and worked for the Croft's for eighteen months and I still don't know!"

"Ah, Mr. Fletcher, it is a secret that only I or Lara will ever know," the butler smiled and slowly made his way towards the main doorway.

It was nightfall before Lara returned from a conference at Oxford and as she pulled her Ducati into the garage she felt her gaze study the inside. The large room which housed her extensive vehicle collection stretched underneath the main Croft estate and was lit up in the dark from several florescent strips which ran down the edges and through the middle. A small window which lay against the ceiling, natural ground level had been opened slightly but Lara pushed the thought to the back of her mind and hung up her helmet before unzipping her leather jacket.

Glancing around she pulled a small level behind a tool cupboard mounted on the wall and a small section of stone slid away. Lara ducked and scooted through, straightening up before making her way up the spiral staircase, as the stone slid closed again.

Emerging in the small office on the gallery above the library she slumped into the seat sighing with fatigue, leaning back and resting her biker boots on the edge of the table. Looking over she saw a picture of her mother and father on their wedding day and made a mental note to move the picture to a more prominent position. Rubbing her eyes roughly, her attention was drawn by raised voices in the main library.

"Look…all I am implying is that you have no place nosing around this estate!" Erik's voice was high and squeaky.

"I wasn't causing any damage, I simply took a few books," Luka's voice was louder, yet calmer in tone.

"Yes and in the process, just happened to lose the entire folder I had on the possible translations." Lara winced as she heard Luka reply with a deep laugh.

"What information was in there? He grinned.

"Everything! Look I am Lara's research assistant and those files were of great importance!" Erik's voice slowly began to calm.

"Well, research assistant, I read the files first, the myth transcripts hadn't even been translated!" Lara frowned, pushed her ear against the door.

"I was working on it!" Erik snapped and Lara heard the door open.

"what the hell is going on?" Zip's voice was louder than both of them.

"Nothing, Lara's research assistant was just leaving," Luka smiled. "And that's all you're ever going to be." His muttered words were lost before they reached the office and Lara cursed silently at missing the dialogue.

"Dudes," Zip held his hands up. "Just came up to point out that Lara's home- well her bike is back and she hasn't been up through the entrance hall."

"Bloody passages," Luka laughed. Erik glared and stalked past and out. Lara sat back and made a big deal of slamming the shut the bookcase which acted as a doorway to the staircase. Proudly stalking out onto the gallery she looked down.

"Evening boys. Productive day?" she chirped happily.

"Fantastic Lara, and how was Oxford?" Luka ignored the glare Zip shot him and began to walk forwards.

"You know, pretty, if boring," she looked to Zip who gave her a questioning look. "Zip, how was your day? I must come down and sort out my grapple." She walked down the stairs and was joined by Zip in the entrance hall. "Don't talk, walk," Lara said quietly, dashing down the stairs. She flew into the big leather computer chair as Zip shut the glass doors behind him.

"Did you?" he motioned up.

"Yes I heard. This is why I don't trust Luka," she said watching him through the infra-red surveillance monitor. "I don't understand why him and Erik clash so much, I mean he's fine with you."

"Hmmm," Zip avoided the statement. "I did fix your grapple by the way, added a new magnetic feature, basically it's now stronger," he held out her climbing accessory.

"Well I'm tired, I will see you tomorrow Zip. Enjoy the beds while you can, only two nights left,:" she smiled and pushed the glass doors open once more. Walking up the stairs and into her room she pulled her clothing off and left it onto the floor before dropping heavily onto her four poster bed.


	5. Croft Manor Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Erik and Luka who were my own creations

Gunshots.

Lara snapped awake.

Shots were being fired rapidly downstairs; Lara could hear it tearing into the pillars of the entrance hall. Her reflexes pushed her aching body out of bed. She ran forward, grabbing her pistols from the sofa and quickly strapping them on over her pajama shorts, and grabbed the Uzis mounted on the wall before ducking into the library passage.

It was still quiet but she could hear the faint sounds of movement. Shifting her weight carefully she stood with her back to the bookcase and top-toed to the end, peering around carefully. She saw a flash of white material and flew around; guns aimed squarely head-height.

"Oh my God!" Erik jumped back and Lara took a sigh of relief.

"Hey Lara," Zip laughed nervously. He and Erik were stood, Zip in his usual vest and boxer shorts, Erik is similar bottoms but a white shirt.

"Love the makeshift weapons boys. Very survival-based," she laughed. Zip was clutching at a wooden rolling pin, and Erik one of Lara's fighting staffs. "Here," she threw the Uzis. "Just point and shoot," she said pulling the pistols slowly out of their holsters. 'Now, it looks like you're going to have to follow me," she turned and ran towards the stairs, making her way into the office. Hitting the lever she made her way onto the staircase and down into the garage. "Tell anyone, and well…: she lifted the pistols smiling.

"Lara we need to work out how many there are and where they are," Zip said quickly as they descended the two floors.

"I know," she flipped open the door of the tool cupboard and activated an LCD screen, clicking twice she logged into the security system, searching for detected movement.

"Okay there's four, Zip, two in the entrance hall, one I the kitchen and one in the East wing- by your room Erik."

"What about Winston….Luka?" Erik asked quietly. Lara hit another button and began to search through the cameras.

"Winston is fine…in the freezer," Lara sniggered. "I did have a funny idea that's where he hide while I practiced moving targets, and Luka is in….in my room."

"Surprise, surprise," Erik muttered under his breath. Lara hit the lever and re-opened the passage.

"You guys go get the entrance hall visitors, I will head to the kitchen and East wing," she disappeared up the spiral staircase and Zip looked uneasily at Erik.

"You ready dude?" he asked, checking the mag in his gun.

'Uh, yes I think so," Erik was clearly upset, but attempted to cover his fear.

"Luka!" Lara snapped as she ran into the library.

"Over here," he was stood behind the desk.

"How did you?" she looked at the passageway.

"I stayed here for six months while you were at boarding school, I know my way around as well as you do. I helped your father fit the passages."

"We need to get over to the East wing, via the kitchen. Zip and Erik are taking the other two," Luka swung the door shut to Lara's room.

"So how do we get there? He looked around.

"We hope it isn't raining," Lara pushed open the balcony door and shivered as the cool summer night's air rushed over her. She swung her leg over the railing and jumped to the next balcony along. Luka followed her example until they reached the corner of the main house. Lara swung her leg over and jumped to the drainpipe, letting herself slip down gently. On the floor they both began to make their way toward the kitchen back door. Lara flicked around and kicked the door open, grimacing as her bare foot impacted on the heavy wood. She pointed her pistols into the room.

"They must have moved out," Luka frowned, hitting the release button on the freezer.

"Oh, thank you," Winston tottered forward. "I ran in so fast I forgot to put the latch in," he smiled and brandished his Lee Enfield rifle, causing Lara to let out gasp of laughter.

"Let's go get these bastards," she smirked and moved towards the door.

Moving into the small corridor she felt Luka step close behind her. There was the sound of shuffling and the two tomb raiders dived into the opposite doorway as a spray of bullets waved past them. Winston shut the kitchen door as Lara rolled sideways and opened fire. Three well placed shots met their target and the man fell heavily onto the ground.

"You okay?" Luka said, standing next to Lara's crouched figure. She sat cat-like and slotted the pistols back into their holsters.

"Of course," she snapped. "One left to go."

"Okay, let's do this as quickly as possible," Zip said, edging slowly towards the wall. Pushing in gently the door beneath the stairs opened slowly. Zip leant out and fired a round, hitting the back of the first mercenary, who fell forwards. Erik slammed the door as a round was fired in their direction.

"Okay, now we just go," Zip said. They readied themselves before bursting out into the hall and behind the first pillar. Erik twisted the gun around the corner and shot at his right arm. The gunman screamed and dropped his gun, clutching at his wrist. Their attention was drawn to Lara and Luka who emerged through the next door. Lara flicked around and kicked the man unconscious.

"Shall I?" Luka motioned. Lara nodded and he shot the still figure. Erik and Zip emerged slowly.

"Any ideas who these guys are?" Zip said unloading the gun.

"Unmarked, no tags, even the weaponry is un-remarkable," Lara shrugged.

"Got to bed Lara, we will finish this," Zip said, taking her arm and pushing her towards the staircase.

"It's what we're paid for," Erik smiled and Lara looked over the three men.

"Thank you," she turned and slowly began to make her way up to her room once more.

"Why do I think that that was the first of many this house will see?" Zip said quietly, looking over the two bodies, slumped amongst the dust created from the shoot-out.


	6. Duels, Diaries and Danny

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Erik and Luka who were my own creations

Zip glanced up from his computer screen and saw Lara's tall, lean frame dash down the stairs in front of him. Her long hair was tied back into a neat plait, her uneven fringe leaving wisps at the front and she was garbed in a long Japanese rove of midnight blue, crossed tightly at her waist. The trousers were loose against her muscled legs and swished gently as she walked.

"Morning," he smiled, watching her expression change as she hit the floor.

"How long did you stay up last night?" she looked around amazed. The dust had all been picked up; the only signs of a struggle were the numerous bullet holes on the pillars.

"It didn't take that long with three of us, so are we going Japanese today?" he grinned, scanning her clothing.

"Well it seemed a shame to spend another sunny day in the library, she ran her hand gently over a bullet-ridden pillar. "Speaking of library, have you seen Erik this morning?" her large, dark eyes scanned the gallery above.

"Still sulking from the Luka incident last night I imagine," Zip rolled his eyes. "Jeez that guy needs to lighten up."

"Well, Luka does have that effect on people," the sides of her mouth twitched into a smile and she walked behind Zip. "Can you hit the power on the cameras again please?" Lara turned and faced several monitors which were mounted on the wall. Zip spun back and hit a switch nestled in a pile of loose cables and the monitors flicked into life.

"Found him?" Zip asked absently, returning to what Lara now saw was an online computer game.

"Yes, he's in the Trophy room, well I'm off to my training room," she disappeared into the right corridor. Heading into the large room she took a samurai sword from its holder and slipped it into the small sheath waiting at her waist. With two hands she pulled another two similar swords from the wall brackets and walked into the middle of the room. Taking a seat on the cream padded flooring she sat in silence for several moments before jumping effortlessly to her feet and poising the words in an elegant block. The routine was quick and sharp as she flicked up and down the room. Once Lara found her place in the centre once more she flicked the swords of her left hand into the air and instantly pulled the third from her waist. Holding the two out she caught the second, balanced across the other blades. Flicking up a second routine followed as she kept the third sword either in the air, or balanced perfectly.

The large oak door was pushed open slightly and out of the corner of her eye Lara saw Luka's tall, broad figure enter the room.

"Nishimura trained you well," he laughed, pushing jet black hair away from his face. The sounds of clashing metal continued as Lara ignored his presence. "Look I didn't mean to upset that guy," he continued and a metal shriek followed as Lara caught the sword fiercely at the hilt between the other two.

"Erik is shy, shy but incredibly good and what he does and you had no right to question, or touch his work," she snapped, tucking a stray layer of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry Lara, can I make it up to you, a duel?" he grinned flashing dark eyes at her own.

She titled the swords and thrust the middle sword at Luke who caught it and agily stepped onto the flooring.

"Are we going to score?" he asked, his strong Croatian accent purred the words gently.

"Do you know what…." Lara smiled as she heard the sound of a door being banged next to her. "I think we should, Erik!" she called and the large wooden door opened.

"Hello Lara," Erik chirped, ignoring Luka's presence.

"Erik, would you score for us?" she smiled at Luka whose smile faded quickly. A smug grin swept Erik's face.

"Of course Lara."

She threw him the odd sword which she held and rounded on Luke. They both bowed slightly, their eyes never leaving each others. Erik walked to the middle, still clutching the sword and signaled to begin. Lara immediately took the advantage, her swings, although lighter were quicker than Luka's. He saw the disadvantage and began to strengthen each blow he bore down on her. Lara let out a grunt of annoyance as she stumbled under a parry. Luka was the first person she had dueled who had been able to withstand the speed of her attacks, and at six foot four he was one of the first to look down on her.

Luka smiled as she staggered, wrapping his arm around her neck and pushing her towards the wall. Before he could trap her she flicked both legs up onto the wall, letting her weight fall on him, before jumping into a spin to her left and pulling free. As she hit the ground her sword levelled itself at Luka's thorat and he cursed in Croatian.

"One point to Lara," Erik's formal accent cut the air.

"Nice way to chill the atmosphere," Zip smiled, spinning in his chair.

"Well I thought so," Lara purred, leaning in over his shoulder to look at the screen. "Maybe I should consider a career in peace making…although that does sound rather dull- temple wrecking definitely holds a firm place in my heart." Zip motioned towards the screen, still smiling.

"Werner just emailed the location shots over, Lara meet the Sapphire temple, three hundred miles South-West of Sparta, on the Mediterranean coast," he leant back letting Lara fully see the image. The temple began facing inland, stretching down until it disappeared into the sea. The ground around it was higher, giving the impression that it had long been buried into the Grecian soil. He clicked to the next image which showed the faint outline of a doorway, with an inscription above which read Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις.

"Temple of Sapphires," Lara translated. "Well disguised then, by whoever hid it," she said, sarcasm filling her voice.

"I did consider that- you don't think that it was an imitation temple, built to be found?"

"No, the markings around the pillars. I've only ever seen those patterns within the temple, but it's worth a check, call up the images you caught while I was in Cambodia and see if they are a good match, get Erik to help if it doesn't seem right."

"Where are you going? It's nearly six; won't Winston be preparing food around now?" Zip glanced at his digital wrist watch.

"Yes, but I still have packing to do, wetsuits, aqua lungs, diving belts, I need to sort my ammo out," Lara counted the points off on her fingers.

"No stilettos and handbags then?" Zip ducked to avoid Lara's half attempt at a slap. "See you in a few minutes then." Lara left once again for the comfort of her own bed chamber and flopped on the small cream sofa in the middle section. Leaning back she pulled out her father's diary from underneath a pillow.

_June 5th 1987_

_The weather has yet to improve and the excavation site now consists of flooded swampland. Von Croy contacted this morning and asked me to pull out. This is possibly the first time that I have ever considered the possibility of calling a day. After the response to my field work in Ghana I half expected the response, but to have all my students pull out at the final hurdle is something I did not anticipate. I fear that my future endeavors may lead to more of this response. I hear that Von Croy has turned to research on the Osbcura painting gaining a similar welcome as this research on the Vida. I have yet to hear a reply from my little Lara. It was not my first choice to send her back to that God-forsaken boarding school so soon after Amelia left us, all I hope is that one day she may find it in herself to forgive me._

Lara sat forward and blinked away tears as there was a sharp knock at her door.

"Lara, Winston just rang through to the library office, dinner is ready," Erik's voice echoed softly through the heavy door.

"Okay, I will be right there," Lara felt her voice falter and swore under her breath.

"Are you alright Lara?"

"Fine, I will be there in a second," she saw the door hand twitch slightly. "I'm just getting changed Erik." She smiled as the handle instantly flicked back into place and she heard his footsteps disappear. Taking a few deep breaths she slid the journal back into its hiding place. Pulling her plait loose she grabbed it back into a tail roughly before making her way downstairs into the dining room.

Lara entered and felt the eyes of her four housemates focus on her.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, sliding into the seat at the end which Winston insisted she sat in. "Well Winston, I think I can safely say you've outdone yourself, beans on toast would have sufficed!" she joked looking down at the roast beef dinner that sat in front of her. Erik and Winston sat back patiently waiting for her to take the first bite while Zip and Luka were clearly itching to get at their food. "Well start, what have I told you about waiting on ceremony?!" The men exchanged glances before digging into their food. Several minutes silence followed as they ate quickly. As they began to slow down Zip broke the calm.

"So have you thought about who sent those men?" he spluttered, half choking on a roast potato. Erik shot him a glare and Lara sensed that they had been avoiding the topic on purpose.

"Well whoever it is isn't going to be pleased that they lost four men in the raid and I have no doubts that they will send more to us on location," she laid her knife and fork down neatly at the edge of the plate. "And when they come, we will be ready."

"Too right we will," Luka interrupted. "Nothing is going to come between us and that staff."

"How many men is Werner planning on taking?" Lara said turning to face Luka who was on the other side of Zip.

"He said a small team, so by Werner's standards that should be around ten," he grimaced waiting for the reaction.

"Ten?! Twelve people are not going into that temple, I go in alone," her voice hardened.

"No they're stationed for research and protection, but I will be coming in with you Lara, it's not safe alone." Luka saw Lara ready to argue and was glad when Erik stepped in.

"Lara he is right, take Luka with you…." He avoided her gaze desperately, his eyes scanning the fireplace in front of him.

"Zip, what about you, do you also feel that I am incompetent?!" she snapped loudly.

"Lara, we're just looking out for you. Luck was on you're side in Cambodia, but we're talking about you spending hours at a time under water, so much could go wrong, you need to take someone with you," Winston nodded in agreement at Zip's words.

"Lara I will take you to the second from final chamber, and then you're on your own," Luka looked at Erik, Zip and Winston who were glaring at him. "If you think you can do it, then do it." Lara nodded calmly.

"I had better finish packing, we leave at sunrise, and Werner will be arriving at around five. Get an early night, and Winston if you could call Danny and inform him of the arrangements." Lara had completely forgotten to ring her contract pilot and confirm the details, but she was sure that he would take the job.

"I rang Mr. Watt earlier this morning and he said he would be thrilled to fly for you," Winston began to clear away the plates.

"Oh, not Danny," Erik protested. "A jet is not meant for attempting barrel rolls!" Zip laughed and even Lara, in her re-instated calm managed a smile.

"Wait until he tries to mock a crash land…."


	7. Welcome to Watt airways

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Erik and Luka who were my own creations

Lara paced up and down in her room. It was twenty past three and she had been up since her ears had picked up the sounds of the two o'clock chime on the grand father clock placed in the library. She had forty minutes until the rest of her house were due to wake and was seriously thinking about getting them up early. Pulling on a pair of old jeans and a fitted t-shirt she quietly opened her door, suppressing the creak which tried to echo through the house. Gently gliding her hand along the banister she navigated her way to the kitchen, avoiding passing any of the occupied bedrooms. In the large room she briefly glanced at the bullet holes which were swept over the doorframe and frowned. Pulling herself onto a stool she poured a glass of icy water, and proceeded to look out the window at the beginnings of the assault course which she had commissioned. At the present it consisted of wooden blocks, slowly graduating in height and distance apart but further down she had plans for a bridge and small pool. Beyond the assault course laid the hedges which her father had planted as a maze when she was a child- for fun he had told her, but she now realized it was his way of securing her use of compasses and survival equipment. During her first solo trek through the hedges it had taken her two days to find her way back to the house, and at the age of seven she could still remember the arguments between her father and mother that had followed. Lara smiled in remembrance and placed the glass down on the counter.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Lara turned and saw Erik enter, a book hooked under his arm, his glasses slightly askew.

"Too excited, or anxious, I can't decide," she smiled, taking another sip as he took the seat next to her.

"Well I had a nightmare….about a mock crash landing," Erik smiled as Lara laughed.

"I will have a word, I'm sure Danny will behave, it seems to be long haul flights that he gets bored and decides to play!"

"Seriously, I thought I would get some last minute research done, and well, I think you should see this…" he held out a sheet which was covered in ancient runes, with Erik's looped handwriting in a translation underneath. "It warns of an immortal demon lying underneath the staff. Not a creature, but a guardian, the details aren't explicit, but I think it would probably be best to take a stronger team in," he braced himself for the answer.

"Why do you and Zip always doubt me? Is it because I'm young? Or do I just seem weaker than my father?" her gaze held strong and Erik took a deep breath.

"Lara you have never been in your father's shadow, and, well, I still swear that you are a thirty year old living in a nineteen year old body."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"Well it wasn't an insult," Erik joked nervously, still aware that her short temper could give out any moment.

"I appreciate that you all care, but I need to do some things alone. It's the way it's always been since I was young, and I don't want it to change." Erik nodded silently, leaning forward over the counter to open a small window.

"Well do what you need to on your own, but me, Zip, and Winston of course are always going to be there when you need us. After you have found the Vida, saved the world, changed history, you know, the usual," he smiled again. "Me and Zip will be gone and you will be offered every project on the planet, but you ever need a hand, just give us a call!" Lara smiled.

"What would I do without you boys?" she smiled, looking up to the sound of screeching tires. "Oh God, who would let _him _drive a motorbike?!" she shot up and began to make her way to the entrance hall, followed by Erik and met on the stairs by a disgruntled looking Zip.

Lara opened the door, disarming the newly fitted alarm at the side.

"Lara! Awright Sweet'eart?" Danny pushed into the manor and threw his arms around Lara. The devoted Londoner was about the same age as Erik and Zip, late twenties and he had messy blond hair, flicked down over large blue eyes and a baby face which was scattered with stubble.

"Danny, good to see you," she said, pulling away from his grasp.

"Zee, my man!" he high-fived Zip and turned to Erik. "Big E!" he called and threw himself into a bear hug around Erik who looked very uncomfortable.

"Danny, good to see you too," he muttered.

"So where's the man who runs this place?" he looked around the gallery, messing his helmet hair until it was all up on end.

"Winston is still in bed," Lara said quietly.

"Oh, oh well he won't have slept through that…." He motioned to his bike, which was pulled up outside the door on the gravel. "Newest Harley release, what a beauty! So where can I park my girl?"

"Zip, open the garage doors, right everyone, get your things and be at the jet in ten minutes, Werner is going to use the East driveway and meet us on the runway."

Lara glanced up the boarding stairs which had just been lowered, standing back to let Danny board. Looking around she saw Zip and Erik dragging their cases over the well-kept lawn which was veiled in early morning dew. Shielding her eyes from the rising sun, Lara glanced over the East gateway which sat in-between the beginnings of woodland and her stables. A large black van sat patiently at the gate and Lara waved the Zip.

"Oh, looks like Werner and his guys are here," he pulled a small remote out of his jacket pocket and flicked the second button, causing the gates to slowly sweep open, creaking through lack of use. The van, which as it pulled up Lara saw had 'Von Croy Enterprises' plastered over the side in electric blue pulled up close to the plane and Werner stepped out.

"Morning my dear," he called, greeting Lara with the usual affection. "Mr. Zip, Mr. Fletcher," he nodded towards the two men, who replied the gesture- a smug grin slightly swept over Zip's face at the use of his name. "Let me introduce you to my team, gents," he called and the van's side door swung back. Five men stepped out, each of them dressed in black military styled clothing with the similar electric blue logo. Lara glanced briefly over their indistinguishable faces. "Meet Sam, Daniel, Simon, Chad and Tom," the men remained silence but held eye contact with Lara.

"Very well, so that's everyo- wait, has anyone seen Luka?" she said looking up into the plane.

"I'm right here Lara," he called, walking up behind her, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "Are we going?"

"Yes, of course, Danny is just…."

"Danny was just gettin' ready to invite you all to Watt Airways. I can almost certainly promise a bumpy ride, so don't complain," he winked in Lara's direction before disappearing once more into the cockpit. Lara lifted her bag and climbed the stairs, slumping into the first large leather chair she came to at the front. Erik and Zip came to sit opposite her against the back wall of the cockpit while Luka and Werner sat in the four set of chairs further back. The five archaeologists moved to the very back and took their seats quietly, fastening their seatbelts. The engine began to purr and Erik couldn't help but notice Lara grip the armrest tight as the jet began to line up for take off. By the time they had left the ground her knuckles were white and Zip had also noticed for the first time a glimmer of fear in her eyes. Realizing that usually Lara sat alone on flights they both decided not to mention it.

Leaning out of the window Lara watched the English countryside slowly fade away, replaced by the skyline of London and finally water as they flew out and over to Europe.

The flight was quicker than Lara had anticipated and they finally touched down at the small airfield Zip had booked at around seven, English time, and they all, on Lara's instruction adjusted their watches forward two hours.

"Lara, could I have a word?" Werner walked forward through the cabin towards Lara as everyone readied their luggage.

"Of course," she said, casting her small brown rucksack over her shoulder and hitting the release button on the door and letting the stairs descend automatically.

"Don't worry, I got your case," Zip said, picking up Lara's small black suitcase along with his own. Lara smiled and ran down the stairs, quickly followed by Werner who pulled her gently to the side.

"Are you alright my dear, Luka told me about the mercenaries?" he pulled a small pair of round sunglasses from his jacket pocket and slipped them on.

"Yes I'm fine, more worried about your safety here Werner, I mean I can stay well hidden and away from trouble, but I fear that if you stay with your team you could be in danger."

"Yes, about that Lara. Not one of the men in there will go with you into the temple. It is a smaller team than I had anticipated, but all of them are _my _own mercenaries."

"I did wonder why they looked so sullen, true archaeologists always tend to have a slightly dreamy quality to them," she smiled looking over at the men who were talking quietly in a circle by the side of the jet. "Well we best be off, but first I need to check…." As the words came out of her mouth Lara turned and saw two land rovers that had been parked behind the jet. Zip was in conversation with a Greek man, and handed him a bundle of notes before departing back to Lara.

"Bargain," he laughed. "We've got them for three days, should be long enough and they have all been fitted with the satellite program which I had faxed through, so basically they will lead you right to the temple doors. Enjoy." Zip tossed a set of keys to Lara who caught them laughing. He threw the second set to the tallest of Werner's mercenaries, the one he had introduced as Simon. Lara jumped into the driver's seat as Luka finished loading their suitcases into the back. Werner took the passengers side while Erik, Zip and Luka took the back, shifting uncomfortably in the squashed enclosure.

"Drive carefully Lara," Zip said, taking firm hold of the handle placed slightly above the door. Lara pulled her own sunglasses from her pocket and slipped them on, turning to Zip.

"Would I drive any other way?" she smirked, revving the accelerator and disappearing off over the brow of the hill and onto a small dirt track which lead them away and into the Greek countryside.

Lara put her foot down firmer onto the accelerator, allowing for the extra weight and the brand new Land Rover shot speedily up the steep hill. Looking in her rear-view mirror she could see Werner's mercenaries following close behind. The 4x4 lurched slightly as they went over the top of the hill. Wooden fencing containing 'Danger, Keep out' signs written in English, Greek, Spanish, French and Italian.

"That's a nice touch Werner," Lara said, holding the car steady at the peak of the hill.

"I thought so," he said as she let the 4x4 continue forward and down the hill towards the fence. Slamming into the brake, Lara jumped out of the car and swung the large gate open, getting back in and driving through. The land suddenly became more hazardous and she had to swing the wheel rapidly to avoid pot-holes and rockery hidden beneath the over-grown water-thirsty grass. She felt her seat jerk forward as Zip flew into the back of her chair and swore loudly.

"You okay?" she said, glancing around at her technician who was rubbing his head.

"Yea I'm fine, but I don't know how much more of this I can take," he grumbled and Lara looked to Erik's face which was pale and drawn.

"Don't worry, it's just over this next bit, although brace yourself, it's quite a bump," Werner held onto his seatbelt, chuckling with delight. Lara took a final glance at the men behind her before revving and sending the land rover over the edge of the ledge. The lower one was only around six feet below, but in the car it felt like fifty. Lara sat in silence as she turned the ignition off, getting out of the 4x4.


	8. The Sapphire Temple

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Erik and Luka who were my own creations

"Isn't she incredible?" Werner said, pulling his sunglasses back. Lara admired the temple in front of her. Set down a flight of wooden steps which Werner had clearly installed recently, the temple sat in a crevice between two growing hills and from her position on top of the hill, she could see the Mediterranean Sea behind it.

"Remind me how it has taken over a millennia to find this temple?" she said, taking binoculars from her belt.

"The sea on the other side, until we excavated to the roof was hidden. Not many people dive around here, the sea is too rough," he pointed to sharp rocks which jutted out of the sea. "You have to remember how much land we shifted to find this."

"But I thought that this was a recent discovery Werner, you told me about Cambodia and said that you had yet to find the second in the chain," Lara's tone turned serious as she rounded on the man.

"It was in your best interests Lara," Luka said, walking in behind Werner. "If you had known that the staff was involved first time, more than just a inkling you would have been too careful."

"So you have both been in on it….using me to find the staff, but keeping me out of the details?!" the colour rose in her cheeks as she argued.

"Lara from now on you have my word that nothing will be kept from you," Werner smiled sweetly. "You and Luka are the head of this team, and what you say goes."

"Fine, well be ready to enter before it turns twelve because I intend to be in and out with the staff as quickly as possible," she turned and stalked off to the back of the Land Rover where Zip had folded the back seats down, setting up his lap top in the back.

"It shouldn't take long, just have to set up the cameras now Lara," Zip said absently, playing with the camera tri-pods which he installed around the sites.

"Lara, Danny just called to say he has just entered French airspace, and wishes you luck," Erik ducked into view as Lara sat on the back of the land rover.

"Thank you, Erik…..do you think it possible that I could have a look at those runes you showed me earlier?" He smiled and took a seat next to her, brandishing the book he had listed it. "Better to know what I am up against."

"From what I can tell you are fine until you see this sign," he pointed to a small curved sign which was striped through with two black lines. "Every time there is any mention of danger, this comes up, and I looked at the footage, a similar design was on the floor before you triggered the ceiling collapse in Cambodia."

"Thanks, that's something," Lara stood up, grasping her pistols from the boot. Pulling off her shorts and t-shirt she revealed the short wetsuit she had changed into during the flight. It was black and midnight blue with the initials 'LC' printed on gold on her left side. "Let's just hope the water is warm," she threw the clothes to Erik who smiled and placed them gently back into her bag. Hooking the guns around her bare legs she picked up a small harpoon gun and flicked it up into a small catch that held it close to her backpack. Looking over she saw that Luka was wearing similar attire and was playing with his aqua lung. Lara grabbed hers and tested it quickly, fiddling to adjust the mouthpiece.

"Ready Croft?" Luka said walking over slowly.

"Yes, you?" she said, pushing windswept sections of hair back behind her ears.

"I'm always Lara, you know that," he winked and turned to talk to Winston.

"Okay guys, this is it, another day another temple," she shifted her weight with an excited twitch. "Wish me luck," she said and was surprised as Zip threw his arms around her. She pulled back. "What was that fo…" she was cut off as Erik followed his example and she smiled. "In five hours we are going to be sat back in our hotel stroking that staff and smiling," she grinned. "Or at least you two will be sat in the hotel…." She smiled and walked over to Luka who fell into step behind her as they ran down the stairs.

Reaching the opening they stopped dead.

"This is a good start," Luka laughed, running a hand through his hair. He turned to see Lara, but she had already jumped up and pulled herself up the pillar through cracks that laced the ancient stone. She flipped up onto the roof and saw that there was a slight crack running through a tile. Kicking it she flipped it off and began to break through. Luka joined her through the same route, although slower and helped her pull the tiling back. Lara too a last glance up at Erik and Zip who she could see were sat in the back of the land rovers open boot. Taking a deep breath she hung from the side and safely dropped in, hitting her source light. Luka followed, grunting as he hit the stone floor.

"Wow, this is incredible," he said, flicking a torch on. The hall was untouched by age, except for a slight sheen of dust, and rubble from their breakthrough. The flooring was dark blue and gold, runes and symbols arced around each other around the floor. Looking around Lara saw that the edges of the room were laced with a channel of water which remained still, her light reflecting off it creating a mirror effect.

"Have you got a flare?" Luka asked and Lara turned to face him. He dipped his torch and lit a pool of oil which stood in a small podium. Lara cracked one and cast it into the pool which fizzled and shone a bright blue, illuminating the room.

"I don't think that's oil Luka," Lara said watching his surprised expression. She shone her light up and noticed that at each end of the room there were two levels in the East and West corners. Walking over to the East she noticed that there was a metal gate underneath the water, which after testing she found came up over her head.

"It's a time-lock, we have to hit them together," Luka said, noticing lines of connection which ran between the two switches. Lara nodded and they both climbed to the ledges which were suspended over the channels.

"Hello, boys are you connected," Lara said as static rustled in her ear, and Luka dropped his raised arm from the lever.

"Hey Lara, we just picked up your signal, what's happening?" Zip's familiar voice rang through her ear-piece.

"Well you're about to lose me again, this place is more aquatic then we suspected," she said pulling out the aqua lung with her free hand.

"Gotcha, well be careful Lara, Erik sends his wishes, the second headset got crushed during the land rover ride."

"I will be back in touch as soon as it's safe." She disconnected the earpiece and pushed it into her rucksack. Looking over at Luka they coordinated their movements, oth bring the levers down. There was the sound of creaking and metal. Lara took a final look over to Luka before pushing her aqua lung in and doing a standing backward dive into the water. She pushed herself off the wall and spiraled into the tunnel, pulling her legs out of the way as the sharp-edged bars flicked back into place. Swimming she found the tunnel reaching an almost vertical angle and could feel her ears popping, trying to equalize themselves. The tunnel continued and Lara noted that the patterns on the walls began to change. The tiling became more and more fading by the sea, sections of tile rubbing away completely. The four minutes that followed felt like a life time until Lara found herself emerging in a small cavern with a low sloped roof. Clipping her earpiece she switched it on.

"Zip? I'm in," she snapped, her quiet voice echoing in the cavern.

"Lara, okay, Luka just got in touch, his tunnel has sent him back out into the Mediterranean, looks like it was a decoy tunnel. He is on his way back around now."

"Right so it looks like I'm on my own anyway," she look around the room and noted a hole high up in the rocks. "Well I guess I will just use you boys to keep me company."

"Sure thing, Erik wants to know if you have seen any of the symbols, something he told you about."

"No I haven't, don't worry as soon as I do I will be in contact."

"Right okay, well we have a visual on Luka….and he doesn't look like a happy bunny according to Erik," Zip laughed and Lara couldn't suppress a smile.

"Well you boys be nice," she grabbed the first rock and began to pull herself up. Once she hit the top rock she noted that the drop was into a pool of water and began to lower herself down, not risking a dive in the murkiness that disguised the depth. Wading through the waist-deep water she found a level on the other side and looked up, seeing a hole in the roof. Pulling the lever she found the room slowly being filled with water and struggled to hold herself steady against the current rushing up around her stomach. Letting it reach her shoulder level she lifted her feet and was swept up through a hole in the roof as the water entering subsided and began to lower.


	9. Dimitree De Angelis

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Erik and Luka who were my own creations

"Well, looks like we did the hardest first boys," Lara said smiling as she watched the staff that was lying on a pedestal, the sapphires glittering in the light from Lara's source. "Boys?" she asked as no reply came. "Erik? Zip?" she began to tap the earpiece. "Luka!?" Silence seemed to swarm the room very suddenly and Lara felt her stomach lurch.

"Good afternoon Miss. Croft, now if I finally have gained your attention it would be in your best interests to listen to my proposal," the young voice which was laced with a strong Italian accent sent shivers down her spine. Lara remained silent.

'Lady Croft I realize that you can hear me, now do you prefer Miss or Lady or should I just call you Lara?"

"More to the issue, what do I call you?" A deep laugh filled the line.

"My name is Dimitree De Angelis, and I believe you are looking for something that belongs to me." Lara felt her mouth go dry.

"Well you definitely have my attention, which of course you wanted," worry filled Lara's attention but she held the concern from her mind.

"You killed four of my men at your house Lara, now I am a fair man….they were paid, poorly trained mercenaries…but here, well I have four men pointing four guns. As my knowledge would lead me to believe these guns are pointing at your tutor, your technician, an old friend of your fathers and your archaeologist friend. Now on the count of three I am going to shoot one. It's your choice Lara," Lara felt her pulse pound in her head.

"One," Dimitree sat in the van watching his men outside. He smiled as he saw the old man watch him with fear. The man to his left watched with contempt, black hair hung over his face which was still wet. The two men on the end simply watched the ground carefully. "Two." His men moved closer and leveled their guns at the heads in front of them. He half-heartedly pointed at one of the captives. "Three."

Lara felt her mind freeze as a shot echoed through the earpiece and she heard the torturous shouts of three of the men.

"Shut them up," came the command and the voices were quickly muffled. "Pull the body to the side," he demanded. "Now Lara, I am waiting, bring my staff with you or this time your other employee gets it."

_Employee_. The word echoed in Lara's mind as the static disappeared and she found herself stood alone, more alone than she had ever felt in her life and she muttered into the vast hall.

"Erik. Zip."

Lara's heart pounded as she threw herself forward and grabbed the staff. Turning and sprinting towards the hole in the floor from which she entered. Skidding on the damp floor she held out and managed to stop her fall to the low-water level below. Dropping safely she turned around and surveyed the opposite side of the cavern which she had walked past the first time through. It was bare apart from a large engraving in the very centre. A half circle curve with two strikes of bold through the centre. The symbol Erik had warned her about and at this point it was fizzling electric blue. She began to struggle through the water's current which was pushing her backwards. Climbing the rock slope carefully she managed to hook her grapple into a small nook in the rock face and hung back, catching her breath. Her brief moment of tranquility was disturbed as the wall next to her exploding in a flash of blue light. Throwing herself quickly into the first cave all Lara managed to see was a flick of teeth, black smoke and scales.

Looking around Lara found that her aqua lung which she had discarded on the rocks had been swept down into the tunnel during the water level increase. Not looking behind, she swan-dived into the water which seemed much colder now than it had five minutes previously. Rummaging hopelessly into the rubble below the surface Lara felt the light by which she was working disappear, and slowly looking up into electric blue eyes. The guardian resembled the dragons of legend, but instead of wings, its rough, scaled back sat arched in protection, much like that of a crocodile. Black smoke seemed to surround the creature in its own aura, the blue of its hide struggling to gleam through. Lara froze beneath the surface, feeling her lungs begin to scream for oxygen. She lifted her feet, keeping eye contact and let herself drift to the surface. The Staff's guardian regarded her carefully; the anger of its arrival seemed to have subsided. Taking a few deep breaths Lara let herself float carefully in the water, her head pounding and her stomach twisting with the news that she was returning to death. Pushing the grief aside Lara took an opportunity and flipped herself in the water, at the exact moment the guardian opened its mouth, baring four feet sharpened white teeth and filling the cave with an ear-splitting sound in resemblance to a howl and a roar. Lara heard a weak echo of the noise from underneath the surface and saw the surface ripple through its effect. Pushing against a rock she lurched towards the surface and took a final breath, diving back and immediately to the side in order to miss the guardian which threw itself into the water beside her. Spotting her aqua lung Lara guided herself along the rock and slipped it into her mouth. The sound of the bubbles attracted the attention of the beast and it flicked powerful legs, speeding towards her. Pulling the harpoon gun she leveled herself with its face and began to shoot in a reel. The creature reared back in pain but kept its large body moving towards her. Seeing the tunnel behind its back Lara back up against the rock behind her and as the beast opened its mouth to snap at her she flicked the length of the harpoon gun into its mouth, causing it to impale through the mouth. Swimming past as black smoke seemed to fill the water, creating an eerie darkness Lara curved up into the tunnel, ascending the tunnel quickly. The darkness followed her and appeared the snap at her feet. That's when the flash of teeth came. Somehow the monster had shifted its shape and was spiraling after her through the tunnel. Reaching for the staff she held it out to the monster, which recoiled slightly. In panic, Lara grabbed the other end of the staff and intended to use it to parry, but in the speed of her ascent her grip tore the emerald section of the staff clean off and Lara's eyes widened as she looked at the point it formed, changing it into a hunting spear. Seeing the end of the tunnel above her Lara managed to place her feet on the muzzle of the guardian, letting the force of its travel guide her up. They broke the surface almost instantly and Lara flipped herself backwards, bringing the staff down in between the large eyes that the guardian had focused on Lara. The black smoked disappeared instantly and Lara fell from the top of the cavern at such a speed that she couldn't regain posture, letting out a yell as she hit the tiled flooring. Walking over to the creature she pulled the staff out from its forehead and replaced the point in the emerald. Glancing back at the figure she walked towards the main temple doors and stopped in front of them. Seeing a slightly raised platform on the floor next to her she shifted her weight, sweat and tears running down her face, while her entire body shook gently. The doors began to open and Lara shrouded her face form the Greek sunshine which burned into her eyes. She saw the empty land rover stood up the hill, and noticed the three jeeps which were placed further up the hill.

"Quick Croft, just over the hill," Dimitree's voice cut the silence in Lara's head through the water-soaked earpiece. Admitting her own defeat Lara turned and began to make her way up the hill, stumbling several times. Reaching the first jeep she leant on it to catch her breath, wiping sweat and dirt off her face. She heard muffled speech and blinked away the tears, regaining her keen posture. Walking around she followed the sound to the second jeep where, lying face-down in the back-seat Luka had been gagged and bound.

"Luka!" Lara gasped, flicking his bonds open with her diving knife and pulling him out of the car.

"Lara," he said weakly, his large arm draping around her shoulder. A large gash ran down his forehead, but he still managed to smile weakly.

"Luka, who did Dimitree shoot? Who's dead?" Lara questioned, beginning to steer Luka up the hill.

"Dimitree?" he shrugged. "I climbed out of the water and the bastards hit me with a rifle…" he rubbed his head with his free hand. "What happened?" Lara began to explain her story of the invasion on the headset. Luka stopped her before they emerged over the top of the hill. He faced her and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. The scar from Cambodia had opened up and blood ran down her face. Her wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly in to him. "I'm sure they will be fine."

"The Vida isn't worth this," she said weakly, pulling away. "I want to get it over with." She pushed Luka back slightly and walked up, perching on the top of the hill. Looking down she saw a single man sat on a jutting rock. He wore a black suit and had dark glasses.

"Lara! So good of you to join me!" he called standing up and opening his arms to her. She pulled the pistols from their holsters and pointed them directly at him.

"Oh, Lara, did you really think it would be that easy?" he raised his arm and two un-marked mercenaries came into view, dragging two hooded figures. Lara eyes scanned quickly, a brown pin-stripe suit adorned the first body. "Werner!" she called. "Let him up!" she snapped. Looking over she saw the second body and its grey vest shirt and trousers. "Zip!" she called as the soldier let him fall to the ground. "Erik…" her voice faded away and Luka came up behind her, placing a re-assuring hand on her lower back.

"It's simple Lara, leave the staff here," he pointed to a rock mid-way between them. "And you can have the old man back…..then you are going to wait for my men to take me away, and then I will throw you the other one back," he pulled his sunglasses off and place them in a pocket. "I would add more conditions but looks like you found the third," he gestured at Luka.

"Where's Erik?" Lara yelled, causing both soldiers to look up, surprised by her tone. Dimitree smiled.

"I gave you the choice to choose between them. You took your time….so I chose," the smug smile remained on his face which Lara studied carefully across the distance. His face which looked youthful was framed by dark curls, gelled into a modern hairstyle. Lara felt her knees buckle slightly and Luka move up closer behind her. She began to stride forward, her gaze focusing solely on Dimitree. She took the staff out and held it up to the light before placing it onto the stone. Dimitree waved his hand again and Werner was dragged to his feet and pushed in Lara's direction. Luka came up behind and took the weight of the old man, his strength returning. Lara glared at Dimitree, pushing back tears into the back of her mind- like she always had done. It was only a few seconds before the jeeps revved up the hill and Dimitree jumped into the back. Luka laid Werner down before moving to collect Zip who was thrown down from the jeeps. Lara cooped down next to Werner.

"Are you alright?" she said sympathetically, resting her hands on his knees.

"Yes, fine, just a bit shaken," he gave a brave smile. "Wait, where is Er…"

"Dimitree had him shot….weren't you there?" she asked remembering the shouts she heard as Erik was shot.

"They shot the ground, then dragged us away…." Lara looked away at the news, standing up. Zip came up behind her.

"I'm thinking the manor is looking good in future," he smiled. "Wait, where is Er…" before he could finish Lara had stormed off, jogging to follow the jeeps. She ran for around five minutes before she found the jeeps parked up underneath a ledge of cliff-face.

"Where is he?!" she screamed, anger flashing in her eyes. A deep laugh sounded and her stomach churned with fury.

"It took you long enough," Dimitree mocked a yawn walked towards her. "Sorry Lara, you know how it is, to be afraid of me, you need to know what I am capable of, understand how well I know you and your emotions…" he reached out to stroke her cheek and she slapped it away. "I needed to hurt you like I was hurt," Dimitree's last statement was quieter and in a different tone to his previous over-confident drawl. Lara looked into his eyes and saw a flash of pain and grief. He turned and walked on heel, while two soldiers brought a third figure forward. Lara's expression clamed into confusion before a brief surge of happiness as she ran forward to Erik. Pulling the bag that covered his head she saw that he had been knocked unconscious, blood matted the back of his dark hair.

"Did you get the staff?" his voice was weak and scratchy as he came around. Lara smiled and turned around as she heard the land rover pulling up beside.

"It's a long story," she got up as Zip and Luka helped move Erik into the car. Looking out she watched the jeeps disappear into the distance, through the hazy glow created on the horizon.


	10. Awakening for Peru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Erik, Dimitree and Luka who were my own creations

Lara slowly rolled herself over, shielding her face from the sunlight that was sweeping in through the voile drapes.

"Lara?" a voice came from the other side of the door quietly. Lara pushed herself up, wincing as she felt her body ache with wounds and fatigue.

"Hello?" she answered, rubbing her head gently.

"Okay, you haven't said anything so I am coming in…." Luka pushed his way into the room, his hands covering his line of sight. Lara emitted a small smile.

"I'm over here Luka, and you can take your hands away." Slowly Luka came and took a seat next to Lara on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he said, running his hand over the silk sheets which lay across her four-poster.

"Like another tomb fell on me," she smiled. "What time is it?"

"It's just gone eight, you've been asleep since we arrived back a few hours ago- Danny was pleased he got to carry you in," Luka laughed.

"We're back in England?" Lara said surprised. "I must have dreamt we were back in Greece," she said. "I remember walking out onto a balcony above a swimming pool, gold railings…." she shrugged her shoulders.

"That sounds better, but we have you up here, Zip sat downstairs with a large bottle of whiskey he prized from Winston, drowning his shock and Erik still out cold. Werner went back to his offices and said he would call- he's absolutely fine."

"I failed didn't I?" Lara said, feeling her emotions surface.

"Of course not, you have the Emerald staff, he has the Sapphire, and now all we need to do is race for the Ruby."

"Fire doesn't seem like fun at this point Luka," Lara said swinging her legs down onto the floor. "There's no chance it won't be, Cambodia- Earth and the Emerald. Greece water and the Sapphire," she stood up, wavering and leaning on the post of her bed for additional support. "I have to do it by myself this time, I can't lose any of you," she felt tears begin to stream down her face and let herself drop back onto the bed.

"We are more prepared this time," Luka said, squeezing her shoulders in re-assurance. "Before he, well before he stole the bottle Zip downloaded the camera files and it looks like we should be able to work out which myth translation is right."

"I already know," Lara blurted out. Luka looked at her questioningly. "Something Dimitree said when I chased him. It's the first. The pendant was created so he would have to watch his loved ones die around him…."

"Starting with the woman he married, I remember the version," Luka said interrupting. "Well I will leave you to either get some rest or get up, whichever you prefer." He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Lara alone, sat at the foot of her bed. She closed her eyes and replayed the last moments of her memory in Greece back.

"_I needed to hurt you like I was hurt" _

Then Lara remembered the feeling that swarmed her as she batted away his hand. The memories of Greece, they weren't hers. He had left her with enough of his own memory that she called recall the final breaths of his wife.

"He was just trying to scare you," Lara whispered to herself, as the thoughts of Erik lying unconscious in front of her consumed her mind and left her stomach churning.

Pulling on the jeans that she had abandoned first thing that morning she made her way out onto the landing, moving quietly in the shadows of the pillars to shield herself from Winston's view as he prodded at the dying embers in the fireplace. Slipping into the corridor which led down to the kitchen and through to the other household member's bedrooms she stopped at Erik's and listened quietly at the door. She could hear his heavy breathing and stopped herself from walking into the room. Carrying on down the hall she made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a large glass of water.

As Lara felt the sun awaken her again she realized that the clock had just chimed twelve noon and she sat bolt upright in bed. Hearing the sound of laughter and speech traveling from the entrance hall- a rare occurrence of late, she quickly got ready and returned to the main section of her manor, almost running to get there.

Walking in she found that Erik was laid out on the sofa, relaxed with his head back against the cushion, while Winston poured a pot of tea. Zip was sat in his usual place behind the glass doorways, Luka perched behind him, smiling broadly.

"We've traced it!" he called as Lara approached. She looked at him confused.

"Lara, while Luka was in the jeep, he somehow managed to plant a tracking device on a mercenary jacket….and we've traced Dimitree, traced him directly to Peru."

"Why is it always Peru?" Lara asked smiling at the two men. Erik stood up and turned to face him, for the first time that morning. She felt guilt swarm her as her eyes surveyed the bruising which covered the left of his hairline. She threw her arms around him tightly. "I'm so sorry," she whispered into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "We're all still here aren't we?" He pulled away, feeling awkward under the eyes of Zip, Winston and Luka.

"Lara, Danny is still here- he will fly us to Peru as quickly as you want," Zip walked out into the main entrance hall. "You get the Ruby staff- you've got the leverage. At least that will give you a fighting chance against this Dimitree."

"If he is Dimitree," Lara mused, taking a seat on the sofa. "How do we actually know that he is the Dimitree?"

"We don't- but until I fire a shot in him and he falls dead, we assume he is- it would be too stupid to think anything else," Luka followed Zip's example, and took up a spot, leaning on the pillars which were still ridden with bullet holes.

"Okay, where is Danny, I need to talk to him about flight times?" Lara stood up again, waiting for a reply.

"Uh, Mr. Watt said he was visiting the trophy room this morning, to see his own contribution," Winston spoke up from the fireplace.

"Thank you, I won't be long boys- oh and I mean it when I say that you shouldn't come this time." Lara didn't wait to see their reply, but headed for the corridor which led through to the library and trophy room. Pushing the door open, she found Danny polishing the glass of the far cabinet with his sleeve.

"Are my accommodations not quite up to standard?" Lara laughed, watching him jump in shock.

"Awright? Just thought I'd pay the old gal a visit," he motioned down at the trophy which sat proudly in the glass surroundings. Lara smiled, looking down at the award Danny had been given for bravery during his time as an RAF pilot.

"Up for another mission?" she asked, leaning on the nearest glass cabinet. He laughed.

"Zip did warn me. Are you sure you're ready? Zip also told me what happened," Danny moved closer and laid his hand on Lara's arm. She batted it away.

"Of course I'm ready," she said, a tone of annoyance creeping into her voice.

"Fine," he held his hands up in the air. "But the thing is, this Dimitree guy seems to wanna hurt you like he was hurt- so I'm guessing you know how he was hurt…."

"Yes, and it's the reason he will fail! Anyway- how did you know about that?"

"My radio connection was assigned to your microphone pick-up. I heard everything, including your tears when no one else could hear you," he stepped back slightly.

"Dimitree thinks that killing off the person I love the most will work- and we all know that that person doesn't exist," Lara said coolly. Danny came slightly closer.

"Lara, you know where your father played- this isn't basic archaeology- there are things at work 'ere you ain't gonna be able to beat. An immortal heart-broken pissed-off Italian seems to be one of 'em."

"I can handle it Dan, now are you in or out for Peru?"

"I'm always in."


	11. Working together

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Erik, Dimitree and Luka who were my own creations

Lara pulled the seat-belt around her. The plane seemed empty. Werner had chosen to sit the trip out, and Lara had pestered Zip and Erik until they had agreed to stay in contact via headset rather than in person. She had been on her own before- the Himalayas, the time she had been parted from Luka during their escape from the tomb, her entire life at school she had been the loner, pushed to the back of the crowd. For the first time in her life however, Lara Croft was lonely, and afraid.

"We're just about to land," Danny called through form the cock-pit. Lara had spent most the journey sat with him, returning through twice to catch up on a few hours sleep.

"Right, thanks Danny, I better say goodbye now then," she called through the open doorway.

"Would be a good idea sweetie- I get caught landing and my life will be over. Without this license I'm a nobody."

"Aww, you're never going to be a nobody Danny…." Lara joked. She felt the wheels touch the dusty ground of the old abandoned airstrip. Jolting she ripped her seatbelt off, grabbing her small rucksack and quickly jumped down form the open doorway, without lowering the stairs. She landed, and ran to the edge of the near woodland, turning to wave Danny off as he disappeared off down the runway and into the skies. Setting her rucksack down she pulled out a small blue tooth headset and pinned it to her ear, hitting the on switch of the wireless feature.

"Okay boys…are we ready?" Lara looked up past the trees and at the looming volcano behind it.

"Good to be back online Lara," Zip's familiar voice shot into her ear.

"Right okay, it should take a good two hours to hike up the hill, I will give you a signal when I'm ready to be talked through. Is your GPRS picking anything up I should be worried about?"

"Nothing yet, from what my satellite pictures are picking up they all went inside, left their quads outside," Zip flicked on the monitor to his left, on which he had hacked into a satellite image system.

"Quads, remind me why I didn't try and fit mine into the luggage part- between us we could have got it in," she laughed. "Looks like its walking for me then."

"Well if you're nice I will tell you where I'm picking up a metallic signal from in the forest- looks to be a scrambler," the amusement could be heard in Zip's voice.

"Tell me Zip, or I will have Erik lock you in the freezer!" Lara let her tone soften.

"Right, well there is a small village about half a mile East of here- they sent someone down when they heard the plane, pull your compass and go about 200meters to your immediate left." Lara began to trace the steps cautiously, pushing through the woodland. She measured out the steps in her head, working out how many strides it should take her long legs. Finally she found it, lying under a fallen branch.

"This is a nice bike, and the owner is…."Lara said quietly, gently pushing the branches away.

"At this moment he is stood, looking confused on the runway," Zip chuckled, watching the satellite feed.

"Well then, I will take the opportunity to save his bike from being stolen," she lifted it with ease, swung her leg over and hit the accelerator pedal, causing it to burst into life. She settled down and shot off into the undergrowth, keeping her speed safe to avoid driving into one of the trees which so densely filled the un-inhabited ground. The ride which should have taken her to noon came in at just over twenty minutes, and Lara left the scrambler around the corner from the parked quads.

"Okay, looks like I'm going to need some silence in here- the idea of Dimitree and lava makes me feel like it could be a challenge.

"Sure Lara," Zip spoke, before turning off the headset.

The entrance was small, and Lara's gangly figure just managed to bend through the gap and along a small corridor before it opened out. The cavern was large and stretched far up into the volcano above her- looking up Lara saw a small fleck of light in the top, and could make out passages higher than hers hat all led out to the central room.

"Down it is then," she muttered, taking a small corridor to the left which had been lit up with a small flaming torch, fitted into a make-shift bracket on the wall. The passage twisted, and Lara took her time rounding the corners. As the tunnel widen, the slope steepened and Lara saw it finally lead out onto flat ground. She cursed silently as her footing stumbled and she sent a wave of soft soil cascading into the tunnel. Gunshot shot at the tunnel and she threw herself back, above the level of the doorway.

"Cease!" came a strong voice. "Cease fire!" Lara heard footsteps come closer to the tunnel and she continued to back-step slowly, pulling her pistols silently into her hands. "Lady Croft- we've been waiting an hour longer than I predicted, I never thought you would let me down." Lara remained stood silent. "Lara the torch on the wall behind you has a camera fitted which is currently giving me a rather nice view of your ba…"

"Alright Dimitree," Lara said quietly, cutting off his speech. "How do I know I can trust you to let me into the tunnel?"

"Ah, Lara, I keep my promises when I'm being nice….it's when I'm nasty that you need to double check," he grew silent for a few moments. "I trust Mr. Fletcher is tucked up safely in Buckinghamshire. The legendary Croft Manor, situated in 40 acres of ground, 15 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms…." Lara walked down the tunnel and found herself emerging in a wide room which stretched further down- Dimitree's men were fitting wooden planks to lead a route down.

"Why are you waiting?" she said coyly. "Why do you need me?" Dimitree eyed her up.

"Well I suppose you caught me there Croft…see there is another problem with the retrieval of the staffs. In my utter grief and destruction I decided that the only person who would ever get my pendant, and with it bring me my mortality back would be the woman I loved…"

"Oh dear and I happen to be the only woman around here…" Lara smiled, looking around at the mercenaries who were slowly edging closer to her. "So it also looks like I call the shots," she twitched her hands and the men backed doff slightly.

"Croft, don't push your luck, I'm sure with little problem we could pick up someone from the next village along, it just seemed easier to wait," Dimitree's tone turned bored.

"Okay, so where am I going?" she asked, walking alongside Dimitree out onto a peninsula above the drop below, which she noted led to a bed of lava.

"There," Dimitree pointed, hosing Lara a small crevice suspended around six feet above the lava, fifty feet below her position of that moment. Her expression turned serious and she looked back to Dimitree.

"Any ideas about how I get it without getting frazzled?"

"Shouldn't be too difficult Croft- abseil down there, and then I don't know, flip across the pillars," he crossed his arms. "But I'm going to need you to do it soon." Lara glared at him, before lowering her backpack and pulling out her grapple.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood. But tell me one thing, I help you get this staff and you are going to tell me why you want your mortality back." Dimitree narrowed his eyes but Lara saw the hardened shield he kept up falter slightly.

"Deal," he held out his hand. "Why would you want to know though?"

"Because immortality has been sought after since the beginning of time, and I want to know what would make someone give it up- a personal interest, don't expect a novel dedication or anything." Lara reached out put her hand into his firm grasp. They held onto each other briefly and Lara saw Dimitree watching her hand and arm.

"Right, give me ten minutes," she flicked the grapple out- lodging it in the layered stone wall and threw herself fearlessly into a swan dive out over the edge of the platform. Arching the trail of her grapple she braced her legs for impact and bounced onto the wall, around twenty feet down. Hooking the catch onto her belt she let herself drop another twenty. Hanging loosely above the molten material below her, Lara felt the heat hit her body in a wall, knocking her breath away. She wiped sweat from her forehead and pushed herself to the edge of a small platform in the lava. Unhooking the clip she gave Dimitree, who was sat, legs dangling on the rock above a thumbs up and she saw a small smile creep across his face. She caught her balance and stood up on the stone. Not looking down she took a standing leap to the next pillar, jutting fiercely out of the lava below and caught the edge. Feeling her feet burn through her boots she quickly pulled herself up into a handstand and onto the narrow standing space. From her new position Lara could see the staff, lying, the ruby reflecting the flames licking slowly up the wall below. The next platform was little more than three feet off the lava. Lining up Lara leapt at the small rock and as soon as she hit it, pushed herself forward once more and caught with one hand the edge of the crevice. Pulling up she grasped the staff and turned around. Dimitree was on his feet and she could faintly hear his voice barking orders. Lara stepped to the edge and shot her grapple at the edge of the platform. Jumping she pulled up and began to slowly pull herself up the rope. It took a good fifteen minutes before she could reach and a grasp the rock. Lara felt hands come down and grab her and as she was rolled over looked up at Dimitree.

"Why didn't you let me fall?" she asked, cautiously standing and brushing ash off her shorts and legs.

"We had a deal Croft. I will honour it….this once," he gently rested his arm on her back and pulled her alongside him back out the tunnel.

"So, explain," Lara said when they were out of earshot of the mercenaries, who followed behind.

"Sofia died when I was twenty-four. We were married for four days. I had the pendant for a week, I didn't expect that her death would happen so she hadn't worn it," he looked at the ground in front of him as he walked. "I held her, watched her die and hid the pendant, believing the words of her father- that she would rise again…and when she did she could retrieve the pendant…"

"Her father the priest," Lara echoed, putting parts of all three myths together.

"I still hear her, you have no idea how it feels, Lara, if you lose someone they will meet you when you die- that's the way it works. Your father is there already."

"My mother too?" Lara asked looking up and Dimitree furrowed his brow.

"I am sure that everyone who loves you will be there Lara, but for me, I will never see Sofia again until I get that pendant back."

Lara remained silent until they reached the cavern. As she entered her stomach lurched as she saw a symbol painted above the doorway, gleaming bright red.

"It's the…" she said quietly.

"Go, get out of here," Dimitree said frowning. "Now!" Lara stopped, listening to the ground shaking beneath her feet. Cracks began to appear and flames shot out of them. Running towards the door, she looked round in time to see Dimitree disappear beneath a wall of fire, only catching glimpses of his untouched dark hair and skin through the blaze. Grabbing the nearest quad Lara shot down the hill, listening to the lava which was now making its way through the forest behind her. The last thing she felt was the quad hit a tree stump and she was thrown into darkness.


	12. Five Minutes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Erik, Dimitree and Luka who were my own creations

"Is she going to be alright?" Erik paced the hallway, biting his thumbnail.

"She's Lara," Zip said, trying to be re-assuring.

"What does _that _mean? In the past week she has been underneath a Cambodian temple as it collapsed, nearly drowned while being chased by a sea guardian and burnt alive as she ran from an erupting volcano," he glanced at the shut door.

"Precisely, and she's Lara, so falling off a quad bike is not going to slow her down," Zip smiled slightly. "She's not going anywhere for a long time to come." As he finished speaking the door opened slightly and Winston came out.

"The doctor is just finishing up, Lara should be alright to visit," he smiled, his eyes glistening with tears. Zip whooped in delight while Erik's face broke into a beam.

"What happened?" Luka and Danny appeared around the corner.

"She's going to be alright!" Zip called, throwing one arm over Erik's shoulder.

"Yes, but still, she took a nasty fall- I suggest five minutes with her each, no more," the elderly doctor emerged, looking at the men through half-moon glasses. "I realize that the Croft's do not like to rest, but try and keep her down as long as you can. Even though I do understand she is in the middle of an important research mission." He nodded slightly to Winston. "I will be in touch soon, and take care Winston," he spoke sharply before leaving through the front entrance.

"I've had my five minutes, so you should all take it in turns," the butler slowly moved aside from the doorway. "What about you first," he gestured to Luka. "You've known her longest, it seems right."

"Uh, well unless," he looked up at the other men, letting his gaze linger on Erik who shook his head calmly. "Right okay," he walked past and into the room.

Lara was laid out on her bed, her long dark hair spread out on the pillow around her head, giving her the appearance of supernatural beauty.

Luka took a seat beside her; a stool used by the doctor and gently took her hand.

"I can't believe I'm here talking to you Lara. We had this conversation about feeling awkward around people when they are…well when they are asleep," he laughed. "It's good to see you safe and well though kid, although I think after this we need to get a training track installed for quads." He laughed, lifting her hand in his. "And you got the staff- so that's two, I don't know whether you are hearing me, but this is so close. Wake up so we can finish it," Luka gently sat back and watched the slow rise and fall of her breathing before standing up, letting her hand drop. "We all love you Lara and he's waiting for you- I let Kiara slip away. She filed divorce papers…so now this is my life- don't let it consume you too," without looking back Luka made his way out onto the gallery. "Okay who's next?" he asked, looking over the men.

"We decided on length of time known, so Danny is next," Winston, motioned and he jumped up.

"Don't think I will need full five minutes, seems a bit soppy for me," he said pushing through the door.

Danny emerged quietly ten minutes later and Zip raised an eyebrow as he saw the tall Londoner brush a tear from his eye.

"Don't say nothin'," he muttered quietly, disappearing down the hall. Zip stood up and put a hand on Erik's shoulder.

"You go next," he said, quietly.

"No, it's alright, I would rather wait," Erik replied in almost a whisper.

"Still thinking of what to say?" he said, walking towards the door. Erik smiled.

"It's Lara, tell her anything you want….and when she wakes up deny it all," he winked and disappeared into the dimly lit room.

"Hey Lara," he said normally, rounding on her body. "Do you know what- this is the third time in a week you have made us all sit up like this. It's not funny anymore. Werner is coming over later and everything. I think you might push Erik and Winston over the edge soon- they worry so much. I mean I care about you and everything but worrying is not my style. Winston keeps telling us about how he held you when you were born…and Erik, well, you know," he stopped for a moment. "Well you don't know, and if it was up to him you probably never would know…you're smart Lara but not so much with balancing your work with play." He sat down smiling and picked up her hand, noticing that Danny had left his thick chain necklace by the side of her bed. "You have all of us waiting on you Lara, you don't realize it and I know you miss your mum and dad, but we are always going to be your family. We've talked about it- the time when you aren't going to want your daddy's workers around, and you know what- I'm cool with it, and I'm sure Erik will cope if it makes you happy- but we will _always, _no matter what be at the end of the telephone." He kissed her hand. "And you will never know that I can actually be a proper gentlemen," he laughed to himself. "Well I'm going to send Erik in now, that's the last one…so if you want to wake up- do it for him okay?" he stood up and silently walked out to the corridor. Erik stood up quickly and Zip could tell that his nerves were on tenterhooks.

"Is she?" Erik said, pointing.

"No, fast asleep- I tired insulting her and everything," he joked. "She's out cold," Erik nodded and made his way into the room, straightening up his jacket. He stayed silent as he looked around the room which he had only stood in once before, six months earlier when he had accidentally taken this door instead of the library. The two sofas were in their usual immaculate state and a huge bouquet of lilies sat on the table in-between, filling the room with a sweet, fresh scent. He looked up and saw the mess that littered her closet and smiled, before turning and looking at her. The voile of the curtain blew back quietly, half bathing her in sunlight, through the open sheets of her four-poster. He looked over and saw the photos on her nightstand. Four of her father and five of her mother. In the middle sat a picture she had taken the day Zip and Erik started work. She was sat smiling on the sofa in the entrance hall, he was next to her, Winston behind the camera while Zip draped around both of their shoulders. She had said it was cheesy, and until now he didn't realize that she had kept it.

"Lara," he said. "You're never going to listen are you," he said gently, pushing a wisp of hair back from her face. "You don't know what it feels like to be here. Every time that headset line goes dead I feel like I want to give up," he sat down silently. "You will never settle, I have no doubt that this will rule your life, much like it did your fathers at the end. He had no time for anyone except you. I admired your father so greatly Lara, to work for him was incredible, it landed me on my feet…." His voice quietened. "It brought me here," he felt his throat struggle the words. "You were always little Lara when he talked about you and then you came home from Cambodia, I nearly died when he said you were only seventeen, you had the air of an incredible, educated, athletic woman even then" Erik let out a small laugh. "When your father died everything changed, you have no idea how much I hurt in the time we were away. Knowing that you spent your days alone, even without Winston here to care for you. And then, when you asked me to come back…" He stopped, feeling his face flush with embarrassment. "Lara you will never hear me say this ever again, and if you can hear me now I really need you to open your eyes okay?" his voice began to get higher pitched and faster. "Lara, its taken me years to be able to say this- I am _so_ in love with you..." his weary-lined face contorted as he said the words that were twisting him inside.

Getting up to leave Erik took a lily from the vase and left it in a small cylindrical glass next to her bedside, and as he walked out quickly missed Lara's eyelids gently flicker open.

"Erik? Was that your voice?" she muttered quietly, her voice weak and wispy.


	13. Preparing for Elbrus

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Erik, Dimitree and Luka who were my own creations

Lara wearily pulled on an old pair of jeans and a slightly torn t-shirt- taking her time to keep her posture steady. It had been just over an hour since her eyes had flicked open and she had taken a look around her empty room. The time before that she had little memory of, but she distinctly remember hearing familiar voices, and was definitely sure that one had been Erik. Walking out onto the landing she heard quiet voices.

"What was that?" Lara heard Zip's voice from down in the entrance hall.

"You don't think?" Erik asked, looking up onto the gallery as Lara came into view. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed and both men dashed towards the staircase. Lara smiled weakly, leaning onto the stone railings which overhung into the hall below.

"Are you okay?" Zip asked, looking at her pale face.

"Yes, but I'm going to need you to fill me in on what's been happening. The last thing I remember is driving down a Peruvian mountain being chased by a significant amount of lava- and as I just woke up with the biggest headache of my life I'm going to infer that there is a story there."

"Maybe you should sit down first, I will go get Luka, Danny and Winston," Erik said before turning and dashing through the door that led to the West wing. Zip helped her down the stairs and she crashed delicately onto the sofa, propping her bare feet on the coffee table beside.

"How you feeling?" Zip said, sitting opposite her.

"Not too bad, just thinking how long this is going to set me back," she rubbed her head, which was starting to bruise up by her hairline.

"Well the doctor said two weeks but…"

"But two days will do, and one of them has already gone I am guessing," Lara smiled, looking up as the door above opened. Erik returned with the three other men in tow and they all beamed at the sight of Lara up and well.

"Don't ever try anything like that again!" Danny exclaimed, throwing himself around her while she sat up on the sofa.

"It is good to see you up and about Miss. Lara," Winston said politely.

"Can you remember sleeping? If you can't I just want you to know that I stooped to talking to you…"

"Aw, so you all really care then, especially if Luka is willing to talk to me while I was asleep," she joked.

"Werner said that he would drop by later on tonight to check that you are okay- and apparently Dimitree has been in contact with him and give coordinates to the Vida."

"The ruby staff, did I?" Lara looked around.

"It's in the library, alongside the Emerald, safe and sound," Erik said.

"So you don't remember anything we said to you?" Danny asked warily.

"No, should I?" Lara said, looking slightly confused.

"Of course not," Erik butted in. "And it would probably make you feel worse if you tried to remember, you know what they say about taking the mind back to a sense of trauma and everything…." He stopped talking as he noticed smiles creep over Danny and Zip's faces.

"Okay, well if Werner is arriving shortly then, I will go and get showered then take a look at the staff," she stood up and made her way slowly up to the chamber from which she had emerged minutes before.

"Stop trying to make her forget," Zip laughed, ruffling Erik's hair as he took a seat on the sofa. "If you try and persuade her to not think about it, the first thing Lara will do is focus all the energy she has on remembering"

"Yes I believe the stubbornness was a trait directly from her father," Winston stated, before lifting his tea tray and disappearing into the direction of the kitchen.

Werner arrived promptly at seven in the evening, unusually on his own. Lara moved down to the garage to meet him.

"Werner, are you well?" she said as he greeted her, shivering slightly in the cool air that brushed through the underground room.

"Yes, yes quite well, more concerned about you though. Sounds like it was a nasty bump," he said, motioning with his jackal staff to his own forehead.

"Mmmm," Lara agreed.

"Got a phone call late last night from Mr. Fletcher, quite distraught on the phone. Said that the headset had been somehow destroyed and that they had called Danny mid-flight to turn him around and collect you. Of course the locals got there first and already had taken you into their small hospital." Lara smiled.

"I must remember to send them my thanks then," she smiled.

"Yes, well on a darker note I must tell you of Mr. De Angelis who was in touch moments after I received the call from young Erik," Lara's expression darkened.

"Dimitree is not the enemy Werner."

"Oh, do you think so?" he said sharply. "Well then if you would like to explain why he cut the brakes on the quads parked outside the volcano then- before shouting to you to take one," Werner ascended the stairs which led up to the main hall. "He knew that you wouldn't be able to navigate that hill at full speed Lara and I must say the accident was a little close for comfort. The only reason you were saved was because the local villager was still searching for his bike." Lara's expression became more serious.

"Right, so where are we going for the Vida then?" she said bluntly, closing the door behind them.

"The Elbrus Mountain in Russia. Underneath the mountain."

"That's not possible; the volcano has lain dormant for two thousand years, so we are saying that the pendant was buried five hundred years before it stopped erupting," Lara motioned for Zip and Erik to join her from their side room.

"Think back to the volcano Lara, does lava seem to bother Dimitree?" Werner took off his hat and sat down. "Any way now there is no lava where you are going, it is simply a stone cavern that winds down, according to his records anyway."

"Right then, so it shouldn't be a problem then," Lara said looking at the new arrivals. "How do you boys feel about Russia then?" she smiled.

"Which part? It does run over eleven time zones you know Lara!" Erik said, spouting out the facts which he had memorized as a student. Lara smiled.

"Near the border with Georgia, fairly near the Black Sea, I'm surprised you don't already know that."

"I took history for a reason Lara, geography was never my strength," Zip laughed at Erik's reply.

"So, when are we heading out?" he said. "Danny's still here, so flights are no problem, any idea about how much time, lodgings, anything?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure yet, it depends whether Dimitree wants to get it as quick as he can or whether he will drag it out," Lara stood up and looked at all the men who had lined themselves on the sofa. "And clearly he wants me dead- whether that's because of what he told me, or just because I get in the way….but he will learn that Croft's get in the way- it's what we do," she smiled and looked up at the portrait above the fireplace silently.

"Am I missing something?" Lara's glance was broken as Luka emerged form the door next to the fireplace.

"We were just planning, Mount Elbrus, A.S.A.P, are you in?" she leant on the granite of the fire surround.

"Of course Croft, you're coming around to the idea of help then?" he smirked.

"Not quite, I want everyone to be there, Zip, Erik, Werner?" she looked around. "I understand that Greece didn't exactly go to plan, but I want this to go perfect, and I think I want you all there for this."

"I'm always there Lara," Zip said and Erik followed.

"We wouldn't be very good friends if we didn't come with you."

"Lara, I would be delighted," Werner smiled and tapped his stick on the ground.

"So it's final, we leave tomorrow morning, get packed everyone," Lara took a deep breath in, appreciating the rush of adrenaline that filled her stomach.


	14. The Elbrus Gauntlet

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Erik, Dimitree and Luka who were my own creations

The Croft household retired at around half past ten that evening, with a long day ahead Lara decided that it would be more use to have them in good shape then to continue the amusing stories and memoirs session which Werner had commenced. Letting herself fall in the usual way onto her bed Lara felt sleep consume her un-naturally fast in her weakened state.

_She lay still. Lara twitched her hands, but they wouldn't move. Her eyelids hung heavy with the power of sleep but she could feel the smell of fresh flowers awakening her senses. She could hear murmuring, but no matter how hard she strained her ears the words would not define themselves. The voices seemed to drift away before being replaced by a stronger voice. Lara recognized a strong accent but in her weary state could not remember who it was. _

"_He's waiting for you…don't let it consume you too."_

_Lara could hear the words and felt her stomach twist painfully at their meaning, a meaning she failed to place. The next person to enter had a faster voice and though Lara felt it stay longer the words seemed to drain into one another, like those of a foreign language. Another person came in after and Lara could feel their breath of her cheek, and the warmth of a hand on hers, replaced by lips in a quick kiss. Feeling it disappear she struggled to pull herself back to reality, back from the limbo she seemed to be stuck in. A final voice came in and Lara felt a soft hand graze her cheek, before a strong hand took it and held it._

"_I am so in love with you." The words echoed in her mind. _

Lara snapped awake, sweat drenching her body and tears rolling down her cheeks. She rolled out of bed and pushed the balcony door open, letting the cool air rush around her chamber. She sat, shaking on her bed for a few moments before deciding to walk to the kitchen. The walk through the West Wing of the house was the nicest, the narrower corridors held the warmth and the sides were adorned with photos of the past Earl's of Abbingdon. Watching the familiar faces of her ancestors Lara pushed open the side door to the kitchen and jumped slightly to see a figure stooped at the bar.

"Hey Luka," she smiled. "You should really be asleep."

"And you're telling me this?" he said, raising his dark eyebrows.

"I'm allowed, it's my house," she replied, taking a seat facing out at the window. Luka continued to pour himself a drink, and grabbed an extra glass for Lara.

"So why are you here? Nervous?" Luka smiled sliding the glass to her.

"Nightmares," she said quietly. Luka furrowed his brow and slid closer to her.

"Nightmares? About what?" he took a long gulp at the water.

"I told you I dreamt of Greece- a golden balcony. Well now I heard, I don't know I heard people talking to me, but I couldn't move," she lowered her voice, despite the silence of the room. "This sounds so strange but I think I'm having the memories of Sofia before she died."

"What makes you say that?" Luka said his face not changing expression.

"I recognize the voices, but I can only make a few parts out, firstly someone telling me not to let it consume me, and that he's waiting, the second telling me that they love me….Sofia," she shivered as she said the name.

"Lara it was a dream, and dreams don't usually mean anything. I wouldn't read too much into it, now get back to bed," his tone was sharp and commanding, but his expression softened slightly.

"Okay, I'm going," she said looking up at him. "Are you still with Kiara?" she blurted out quickly, biting her lip afterwards.

"No she….how did you remember that?" he looked confused. "Wait a minute," his mind put the pieces together and he remembered his speech to Lara. "I told you while you slept, it must have subconsciously got through," he said.

"I'm sorry Luka."

"Now isn't the time Lara, we are leaving in three hours," he poured the rest of his water away.

"Luka, one last question, who came in to see me while I was out cold?" she stopped at the doorway, not turning back.

"All of us," he said nonchalantly.

"Who was the last one in?"

Lara ran down the steps of the plane, pulling her jacket around her she took a deep breath of cool air.

"Isn't it lovely to know that in England, right now it has just reached 25 degrees Celsius!" she smiled, turning to face Zip, who was behind her, tucked up in a large puffer jacket.

"Mmm, what a lovely thought," he snapped, cradling his hands around his mouth and nose.

"Now, aren't you glad I told you to dress warm?" she said watching as Erik's huddled figure came out of the plane. He had a long black jacket, yet avoided the appearance of a funeral director with a burgundy scarf wrapped viciously around his neck and covering his mouth.

"Right, the rides have been left," she motioned over to three snowmobiles parked identically parallel at the edge of the runway.

"So this place is deserted?" Danny said, sticking his head around the door.

"Yes, it used to be used for military secret landings, then went out of use- it's too close to the mountain to be considered suitable for commercial flights." Lara reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around. She heard a loud shiver as Werner made his audible entrance into the cold Russian air.

"So how are we sharing these things out?" Zip said walking around the snowmobiles. "And is it worth asking how you arranged for these?"

"I'm all secrets Zip, you know that," Lara smiled.

"I wouldn't mind having my own one of these," Werner said, eyeing them up. "If that is alright?"

"Of course," Lara said, swinging her leg over the second. "So who's jumping on the back?" she looked up at the three men in front of her. Luka, who had come down the stairs first rushed forward and threw his leg over the final snowmobile. Lara looked between Zip and Erik. "Come on boys, whose driving do you trust more?" both of them made a quick incline towards Luka, but Zip got there first. Erik, whose voice was still muffled by the scarf nervously climbed on behind Lara, who was pulling up the hood on her long, fitted coat of blue camouflage.

"I will go as smooth as I can," she smiled, revving the engine slightly. "Hold on," Erik grasped his arms around her waist, thankful that the wind's rough effect on his face hid his embarrassed flush. Turning she waved to Danny who was stood, leaning on the doorframe of the jet, ruffling his hair.

"I'll be waiting 'ere Lara…got get me some of that Vida stuff!" Lara held up her hand behind her as she pulled away onto the small track which could be faintly distinguished. Werner pulled into the middle, Luka close behind, trailing the group. The track led up the side of the mountain slightly before veering off and around the side. Checking the GPS that she had fitted to the front of the snowmobile she swung the vehicle sharp to the right and arched back down to the foot of the mountain. The trail behind followed her movements and she felt Erik gasp slightly as the snowmobile hit a mound of sand and leapt into the air, crashing down onto more soft powder below.

The rest of the drive took them into a small crevice that ran from the base of the mountain. The passageway began to grow narrow and Lara hit the brakes slightly.

Gunfire suddenly shot through the air and Lara felt flat against the front of the vehicle, keeping low, and she felt Erik do the same, resting his head on her back. The gunfire continued and she heard the sound of metal crunching against rock. Spinning her head she saw that Zip and Luka had been thrown against the rock and were just struggling to stood while Werner had parked in close to the rock side.

"Is everyone alright?" Lara said cautiously dismounting the snowmobile.

'I think so," Erik said, pulling his scarf down. Lara watched as Werner, Luka and Zip all ran over to her.

"Where did it come from?" Werner asked, looking around.

"Over there," Luka motioned pointing to a small ledge that seemed to lead into the mountain around twenty feet up. "Bastards sent us through a gauntlet."

"Right, keep moving, everyone stay close," Lara said, rubbing her hands together. Luka reached behind him and pulled out a single magnum while Lara's hands moved to hover over the holsters on her upper leg.

"Lara, you cover the back, I will go to the front, guys, stand in the middle, Werner, keep yourself low…and keep a watch out," Luka's commands snapped and suddenly Lara began to see his military training present again- the sensitive heart-broken man who had talked to her the night before had disappeared once more.

They began to move as a convoy down the narrowing section of path, their eyes focused at the varying ledges above.

The passageway appeared to open up again, although the light became dimmer and dimmer. Lara cracked a flare and held it out in front, her free hand still grasping at the pistol which she kept holstered. She felt someone behind her move closer, and slowed slightly, glad of the extra warmth of their breath on her neck in the cold.

"Is it much further?" Erik's voice sounded behind her ear and she jumped slightly.

"No, according to the GPS it should only be a little further," Lara whispered back, suddenly feeling uneasy with the closeness. Erik smiled and Lara turned away, focusing her eyes back on the route ahead.

It wasn't long until the small group found themselves in a clearing, shrouded in the mountain side. Several portable flood-lights had been placed around the small space, dousing it in light around the edges.

"Dimitree works pretty fast doesn't he?" Zip said.

"You have no idea, I checked plans and under the name De Angelis he has had a team excavating the mountain for six months," Werner replied, wrapping his coat tighter around him.

"Good, so at least the trip down shouldn't be a death trap," Lara let out a small smile, but was interrupted by the sound of gunfire. Lara rolled to her left, pulling Erik down to the floor beside her. Zip followed.

"Stay low!" she hissed, rolling forward into the light and scanning the area. She saw movement above and began to fire. She heard a thud as one of the targets she had met fell onto the ground. Luka began to pick out more of the men from his position opposite Lara. Lara glanced over to the small tunnel entrance in time to see the arrival of more gunmen. Spinning quickly she took down the first three, and saw more coming. Luka turned back around as two men appeared at the entrance to the mountain.

"Lara!" he shouted and she managed to dodge sideways in time to avoid a spray of bullets which rippled into her direction.

"Cessare il fuoco!" came a sudden shout and the mercenary's immediately stopped moving. Lara held out her guns and looked at Luka, who stopped shooting. Standing up straight Lara looked up to see Dimitree emerge over her.

"How many times are you going to try this De Angelis?" Lara asked. "I'm doing a pretty good job myself of being immortal!"

"Hmmm, quite, although I wouldn't boast Lady Croft," he smiled. "I need you to come with me," walking forwards Dimitree let himself fall off the ledge and landed, stumbling slightly. "Try that, and then you will get my respect."

"You tried to kill me while I slept, you told me you shot one of my…employees, and then you cut the brakes on my quad bike," Lara raised an eyebrow. "And now you want me to follow you?!"

"Lara," Luka said, trying to calm her, his eyes flicking over the mercenaries who surrounded them.

"Listen Lara," Dimitree smiled. "Now are you coming or not, because in case you haven't noticed, I have been waiting for this for 2500 years," he said matter-of-factly. Lara stood motionless, looking to Luka for help.

"Very well," Dimitree tossed a rock he had held in his hand to the ground. "The one with the dark hair," he turned ducked through the mountain entrance.

"What?! No!" Lara screamed as she turned. The images flashed through her head like lightning. She saw the men move closer, a gun rising and suddenly she found herself on the ground, Luka lying next to her, blood seeping quickly from his forehead. Lara reached for her pistols but Dimitree's guards had already disappeared into the darkness once more.


	15. Finding the Vida

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Erik, Dimitree and Luka who were my own creations

Erik Werner and Zip moved forwards and Lara found herself engulfed in arms. Zip leant in close to her back while she buried her head into Erik's side. Werner took off his coat and laid it over Luka's body, after gently shutting his eyes.

"Lara you can't go alone," Werner stepped forward, blocking her way. Zip and Erik came to stand at his side. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks as she holstered her pistols.

"I have to go, please do not make it any more difficult than it already feels," she put her hands into Werner's. "You know I can do this, you left this to me and Luka, and now…" she glanced at the bloodstained sheet covering her friend's body. "And now it's my responsibility."

"Lara, since we left London I have seen you do extraordinary things, beyond my expectations, my high expectations- but I could not put you into the way of such harm. What would your father say?" he squeezed her cold hands.

"Everything I have left in this world is stood here," she looked at Zip and Erik. "My father would be more proud to see me do this then to have me safe," Werner's eyes searched the young girl's face and he stepped aside. Dropping her left hand he shook her right formally and disappeared to Luka's side on the opposite side of the clearing. Lara turned to Zip.

See you on the other side!" she smiled, fighting back the tears which streaked her dusty face.

"Lara I'm going to be with you every step of the way," he flicked the camera pinned next to the source light. The man threw his strong arms around Lara and held her close. "Good luck Croft," he lowered his gaze and walked to meet Werner.

"Lara…" Erik turned to face her and felt the familiar jolt in the pit of his stomach. She smiled and looked into his blue eyes.

"Erik, you know I can do this," her gaze intensified. "_I_ know that I can do this."

He drew closer.

"When you were sleeping, I came to visit you with the others and I- I said something that I know you didn't hear," he looked at his feet nervously. "And I know that you can do this- but if something happens it feels only right…."

"I am so in love with you," Lara said quietly, her eyes welling with tears once more. Erik froze.

"Uh, well…"

"No, that was me saying it," her small voice barely carried the small distance between their faces. Erik leant forward and kissed her cheek, brushing away the tears which ran down it. Lara pulled back gently and cautiously leant in to his lips. The soft kiss lingered and Zip smiled as he glanced up and saw their two gangly forms in the romantic clinch. After a few moments Lara pulled away and ducked into the crevice behind Erik and through to the chambers beyond without returning a look to the three men who gathered to watch her leave.

Inside the cavern Lara felt her pounding heart and twisting stomach return to normal and pulled a flare form her bag. Cracking it she held it in front and began to follow the twisting passage which led down into the core of the mountain.

The ceiling began to rise and Lara felt the walls seem to expand outwards as the cavern grew larger. Several wooden scaffolds had been stretched up to support the ceiling which occasionally sent crumbling rocks onto Lara's hair. She noticed that the dust on the floor began to thin and she heard her boots tap onto ceramic tile.

"Come on Croft, I'm getting impatient," Dimitree's bored voice echoed into the cavern and Lara ducked. Looking around she saw a staircase in the corner and could just make out a tall figure perched on the railing at the top.

"You know you missed right," Lara stood up. "Or did you mean to give poor orders?"

"Don't complain Lara," she heard footsteps descend the stairs. "I have microphones set up by the entrance- I was enthralled by your little romance before you came here, enchanting stuff."

"So why didn't you kill him? Or me, why won't you just kill me! Luka had family, two children who are now going to grow up without their father!"

"Yes and he hasn't seen them in two years so it's not going to be a big loss is it?" Dimitree spat.

"Why not me? You didn't answer the question," Lara said, her tone cold. "And why did you give me Sofia's memory?" Dimitree stopped walking.

"I didn't. The balcony was something from your childhood and the voices- as you know were you unconscious, I just re-surfaced them in this context."

"So remind me why I should help you," Lara said, moving close enough to be able to make out Dimitree's face.

"Because you know what you have ahead of you Lara. You have a lifetime of loneliness and although you will be able to push him away for a while it won't be long until he's back. And then you will convince yourself that you were immature and got lost in the moment," he began to move back up the stairs, Lara followed him silently. "And then you will die- and the love you pushed away your entire life will be there for you," he moved into the next chamber. "You understand the pain you have- well I have had over two thousand years of it and I deserve my peace."

"So why kill Luka?" Lara snapped, letting herself snap out of the reverie she had fallen into listening to Dimitree's voice.

"Lara, I need leverage. You help me- the Vida will be yours- enough power left to give your friend his heart beat," he shrugged. "This may be important business- but it is business." Lara frowned, looking at the man in the dim light of the chamber. His expression was neutral, no sign of emotion flickered across his youthful features until a smile crept on. "Are you trying to read me Croft?!" he smirked. "Just keep up," he turned and carried through the passage which was lower than the original. After five minutes of silent walking Lara felt herself emerge in a large room lit with great torches- each the size of a car, lining a walkway which split into three. The walkways stretched out into catwalks, suspended over water that shone in the firelight.

"And you couldn't just keep it locked under your desk?" she said, trying to hide her admiration for the architecture of the room. At the end of the three catwalks a long line of metal reached out, with three empty gaps. "So how do you expect me to actually get the staffs into there and retrieve the pendent at the same time?"

"You don't – MEN!" Dimitree cried and several mercenaries ran forward. Dimitree reached into his coat and pulled the Sapphire staff, handing it to the first. Lara looked at Dimitree.

"And you promise that Luka will be okay?" Dimitree nodded and reluctantly Lara moved her hands from their usual place above her holsters to her rucksack and pulled the two staffs which were hooked into the straps. Two men ran forward and grasped them.

"Positions!" Dimitree shouted and the men ran out across onto the catwalks, slowing as they began to rise above the water. Dimitree stepped back in line with Lara.

"You know it didn't matter what I did- there was no way to change your future."

"So no engagement, marriage, children….grandchildren?" Lara asked keeping her gaze forward.

"It was never in the cards," Dimitree said, keeping his own gaze directed at her.

"And what if that is what I really want."

"Don't fool yourself Lara; it's not you- not in this life anyway…"he looked at the men who were climbing up rickety ladders which had been placed beneath the line into which the staffs slotted. Lara walked forward. Standing on the edge of the platform she looked down at a steep spiral staircase which led down to the water's edge.

"And where exactly is the Vida going to fall?" she said looking around.

"The staffs create a beam- beyond that I cannot tell you as I myself do not know." Lara ran down the stairs and looked forward. Standing in line with the centre of the line she glanced up at Dimitree and he waved his hand to the guards. The first clicked the emerald staff into its holder, followed by the second. As the third reached up and screech echoed through the hall.

"Ignore it!" Dimitree ordered. The mercenary continued to fit it into place and Lara heard him fall back off the ladder and into the water below as the numerous torches extinguished, leading them into darkness. A faint emerald light began at the far left of the hall and Lara strained to see it travel along slowly gleaming into sapphire and finally darkening into the blood-red ruby of the final section. The light then seemed to labyrinth down the wall, leaving a vine-like design on the wall.

"Lara," Dimitree's voice broke the silence that filled the great expanse of the room. "One thing I forgot- what the pendant shows you are lies- images that will never come to pass," Lara didn't reply, but could imagine, from the shaky voice, the tears that rolled down Dimitree's face. The light which now neutralized into a blinding white began to arc around itself and Lara took a short sharp breath as it shot forward bathing her in light. She felt the ground beneath her lurch as she was thrown forward and felt darkness overcome her.

_Lara felt the life slip away as she grasped onto her father's journal, her small frail hand clutching at the battered leather._

_Lara brushed back a strand of white hair as she looked down into the cold, lifeless face of Erik, laying out flat on their four-poster bed._

_Lara picked up her grandchild, cradling the infant in her arms while Erik stroked its cheek._

_Lara felt tears roll down her face as the nurse held out the baby boy to her. Erik leant over and kissed her cheek. "I think we should call him Luka."_

_Lara began her walk down the aisle, the long veil and dress falling onto the ground beneath her. Werner clutched her arm and she could make out Erik stood smiling at the alter, Zip stood next to her, hands in pockets. _

_Lara laughed as Erik dramatically dropped onto one knee, brandishing a small box from the pocket of his favorite pin-stripe suit. _

_Lara felt her stomach twist nervously as she held Erik's hand and led him towards her four-poster bed, turning to kiss him as she sat back, pulling him down on top of her._

_Lara felt the cold Russian air overwhelm her as she fell into Erik's arms, the Vida clutched by her side. _

_Lara reached out to Luka, but he remained cold and still, the crimson which stained the ground around him began to disappear as new snow slowly drifted into the clearing. _

Lara's eyes snapped open as glassy tears began to fall down her cheeks. She brushed them away with ease and stood up slowly. The room in which she stood was completely sealed; the light came from a chandelier which cradled delicate white candles suspended from the ceiling. The walls of the room were golden, and as Lara reached out a hand she felt they were beyond her grasp and didn't move to touch, instead returned her attention to the centre. Underneath the light a long golden tomb lay, the flames from above danced across, giving the runes which adorned it an image of life. Lara stepped closer carefully, he steps no more than a shuffle. Looking down she saw that the lid of the tomb was actually molded from glass, a golden sheen simply created from the walls. Looking down Lara saw into the face of Sofia De Angelis. Her complexion was that of a china doll, ice white in her state of rest, the only colour in her lips which still shone bright red. She had a delicate nose and high cheekbones. Long dark-red hair hung down at her sides and was pinned back in a gold band, shaped like a vine similar to the effect created by the light beam before. Lara stood silently for a moment, her head dipped.

"Sofia, Dimitree is waiting, where is the Vida?" Lara looked at the body's bare neck. Lara stood for several more minutes, and as the flashes of memory she felt dove into her past she clutched at her temples.

_Lara looked over at Luka's body, barely visible underneath the coat which lay over it. _

_Lara looked over at Luka across the kitchen. "Who was the last one in?"_

_Lara's eyes flicked open "Erik?" _

"_I needed you to hurt like I was hurt"_

"_Oh, not Danny, a jet is not meant for attempting barrel rolls!"_

"_Looks like you boys owe me money- I told you it would be the Vida"_

"_Okay there are two tunnels, the first leads further down, the right appears to Labyrinth"_

_Lara stood looking down at the memorial stone addressed to her father. The black ribbon she wore in her hair blew away and she watched it as it arced above the maze in the autumn breeze._

_Lara jumped for the spear and felt it lurch down with her; she screamed looking at the water below, hearing the sounds of laughter as she broke it's icy surface. _

"_Lara meet my new research assistant, Mr. Erik Roberts."_

_Lara watched Werner in front of her. "Do everything that I do my child and no harm will befall you."_

_Lara let the yeti picture fall from her grasp and onto the stone where her mother had stood seconds before._

"_You will never have to be cold my Lara, if you don't want to be." _

"Get out of my head!" she screamed and her eyes snapped open again. Looking down she saw that a small delicate golden chain hung around her neck. A small vial hung on the end, the contents shifting from dazzling emerald to striking sapphire into looming ruby and back again. She looked at the foot of the tomb and felt the runes spell themselves out in her head. "The emerald for the life you live on the earth beneath your feet, the sapphire for the hope as predictable and changing than the seas and the lives upon them and the ruby for the blood and love lost so early, consuming like fire" Lara hung her head again, feeling her insides surge with unknown emotion. Snapping herself back into the reality Lara looked around. The room was still sealed and from the tightness that was surrounding her chest Lara guessed that there was no chance of escape. Lara looked at the body and felt the emotions inside her fall into darkness once more. Throwing herself forwards into the tomb she pushed forward and felt it begin to judder underneath her weight. Pushing her feet deeper into the sand beneath them she let out a grunt as the tomb's sharp edge dug into her shoulder. "Come on," she muttered seeing the floor drop beneath the tomb. The gap began to widen and Lara stumbled back breathing heavily. Taking a last look at Sofia she lowered herself down the hole and dropped to the tiles below.


	16. Destroying the Vida

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Erik, Dimitree and Luka who were my own creations

The silence of the chamber sent shivers running up Lara's spine and she slowly reached up and tapped the earpiece which sat in her ear.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"Lara?" Zip's voice was slightly muffled. "Lara are you okay?" his voice stayed calm.

"Yes, of course. Zip I have it, the Vida is hanging around my neck now," she looked down once more at the chain.

"Serious? Lara that's incredible. Hey guys, she's got it!" Zip called. "So will we be expecting your arrival soon?"

"I don't know," Lara looked around her, seeing that the passageway had a curved roof. "Zip I have no idea where I am, it's a long story, but this isn't Mount Elbrus," she looked around and saw light at the top of the corridor. "Wait I can see something." Lara ran forward and pushed a large stone forward with her foot, standing on it to see. Looking out Lara felt her breath disappear. The corridor overlooked gardens beyond an expanse she had ever seen. Fountains lined the walkways and several servants bustled across the path. They were garbed in robes of light grey, simple brown sandals on their feet. Lara turned her gaze and saw the edge of the building in which she was situated. It stood five stories high, each floor the height of two in comparison to Croft manor. Pillars lined the high windows.

"Lara, what's going on?" Zip said. "I've got you on GPS- you're only twenty feet from Dimitree."

Lara spun around and ran towards the door at the end of the hall. Bursting through she found Dimitree hunched over a large bed, lined in golden sheets. He looked up at Lara.

"What is this?" he said, the Italian translating itself in Lara's head. "Guards!" Lara froze still and pulled the chain away from her neck. Holding out she felt Dimitree walk across and take it from her hands. He looked back to Sofia.

"Destroy it," Lara said quietly, looking into Dimitree's eyes which were no longer lined with the pain and aguish of the man who she had watched order Luka's execution. He stared into her eyes and thrust it back into her hands.

"It's yours," he said and turned to cradle the limp body of Sofia in his arms. Lara turned to see a Priest burst in, wailing in grief, he passed right by Lara, not acknowledging her presence. Lara returned to the doorway and opened it, looking back to see Dimitree kiss Sofia's cheek one final time. She opened the doorway and recoiled as a wave of golden light swept through her.

Lara looked up, she was lying face down on the sandy floor of the final Vida chamber in Mount Elbrus. Without moving her eyes flicked over her left hand, and saw the golden chain hanging out. Shifting slightly she rolled over and looked up into the face of Dimitree.

"Get her up," he said quietly, and Lara felt two mercenaries drag her to her feet.

"Luka was never going to get another chance is he?" Lara said looking at him. Dimitree shook his head.

"I am sorry Lara, I promised not to lie- but you would have never gone if I told you the truth."

"I guess you were right about everything else," Lara said, fighting back the urge to cry once more.

"Lara I want you to do it," Dimitree said looking at the Vida clutched in her hand. "I have waited this long and now I feel I cannot do it." Lara looked at the floor.

"I don't know why I should- after everything you have done to try and kill me, and the people I love," Lara said holding it out. "But I made you a deal and I am going to honour it," she said remembering the moment Dimitree had grabbed her wrist and prevented her falling into the lava below in Peru. She held out her hand and let the Vida drop to the ground, his eyes following its journey. Lifting her foot she stepped forward, pain shot up through her leg as she heard the Vida shatter, but she suppressed crying out. Time seemed to slow as she watched Dimitree's face begin to line, his hair begin to lighten until finally he slipped into a trance and his body finally disappeared into dust and swirled across the floor. Lara smiled and shut her eyes briefly. Looking around she noticed that the mercenaries were moving away, stepping back up to the staffs.

"No, leave them," she called up quickly, noticing the light form a half circle, two bold strikes through the middle. "We need to move!" she called and cursed as they turned to laugh and smile at her. "Amateurs!" she called, turning to run. She fled down the stairs and towards the opening tunnel. As she reached it Lara let out a cry. Four spikes dropped form the ceiling and she dodged quickly to avoiding being impaled as they sunk deep into the tiles. Rolling over she stood up and continued to run. The slope seemed to be steeper uphill than when she had first entered the tunnel and Lara panted to catch her breath. Hearing muffled screams below she felt heat consume the chamber and dove forward. A brief outburst of flame shot up over her head before subsiding. She could hear the fire and lava filling the last room and continued to dash. Finally as she saw the exit she threw herself forward into a swan dive and rolled over the snow-covered ground outside.

"Lara!" Zip yelled, running forward. Lara used him as a balance and lifted herself to her feet.

"Where is everyone?" she said looking around the clearing.

"They are in the plane," he said looking at her confused expression as she took in the newfound light which filled the clearing through the small corridor from which they had entered. "Lara you have been in there for eleven hours." Lara began to shake and Zip stabled her.

"I'm fine, now we need to move," she said turning around to see molten lava seeping up the slope. Zip followed her gaze and jumped back.

"Lara, let's go!" he called, but Lara felt her feet sealed to the floor. The lava seemed to build itself up into a barrier, slotting itself perfectly into the gap. A rush of wind blew in and the lava dulled into the same charcoal grey as the rock built around it.

"Good luck," a strong Italian accent whistled through Lara's head and she looked around as quiet finally took over the clearly.

"That's it, it's over…" she said, brushing dirt from her forehead. "All that work and finally it's over…" Zip laughed at her shock.

"Yea I think somehow you will get used to this long build up, little pay off," he ruffled his hair. "You have a lot ahead of you."

"I know," Lara smiled, looking around. "Now let's get back to the plane, before Erik finally breaks and knocks Danny out!" Zip laughed.

"Oh, and while we are on the subject- I guess I am right, you do love Erik more than me!" Lara smiled and sniggered, hooking her arm around his neck.

"Now what would give you that idea?!"

Lara looked up at jet in front of her; Erik, Werner and Danny were already on board making preparations for take-off. Zip held his arm firmly around her waist, taking some of her weight as she hauled her tired, bruised body up the stairs.

Walking into the quiet, darkened jet Lara realized that the other passengers were all fast asleep in their seats which were reclined back.

"Awright?" Danny whispered, leaning on the doorframe of the cockpit.

"Getting there," Lara smiled, watching Danny's eyes flick over her numerous cuts and bruises before resting on her own swollen, bloodshot eyes.

"Well get yerself comfy 'cos I'm going to take off A.S.A.P," he nodded to Zip who flicked the switch to close the doorway. Lara slumped into a seat across the isle from the others and pulled a thick blue blanket over herself, turning away to face the window and felt sleep take over her senses.

When she awoke Lara could hear the sound of a keyboard tapping frantically. She rolled over slowly and saw that Erik was sat up in his seat, the laptop perched on his knees. She lay still, watching him as he ran through all of the data from the trip. Lara felt her stomach twist inside and quickly brushed away a teardrop which rolled heavily down her cheek.

"Morning," he said, looking over at the sudden movement.

"Hi," she said sheepishly, pulling off the blanket and adjusting the seat. "Where are we?" she said, looking out of the window which was filled with darkness.

"Flying over Germany at the moment I think, well at least unless Danny has taken some outrageous detour…" Erik smiled and shut his laptop.

"I don't know why you're laughing- you are forgetting when he flew my father home from Florence…via the Balkans," Lara stifled a smile and pulled herself out into the aisle, wincing as she caught a bruise on the hand-rest. "I will go see," she disappeared into the cock pit and Erik watched silently, his eyes focused on her long, dark hair which flew out gracefully behind her. He felt a lump rise in his throat, but coughed it away, opening up his laptop once more.

"And how are we doin' this fine evening sweetie?" Danny said, motioning to the seat next to him as Lara entered.

"Been better," she muttered, looking out into the clouds surrounding the plane.

"You gonna take a holiday?" he asked, turning his attention back to the airplane controls in front of him.

"Did my father ever take a holiday?" she said raiding her eyebrows.

"No, but then your father had your mother, and he had you…" Danny raised his own and looked over at Lara who sank back in her chair.

"You were listening again?" she said quietly, biting at her fingernails gently. Danny nodded.

"Look, I ain't gonna go getting meself involved here Lara, but alls I'm saying is that maybe you should give the geek a go," Danny laughed as the words slipped from his mouth. Lara glared.

"Sensitive Dan, real sensitive." Danny stopped his sniggering.

"Sorry, but Lara you can't always run away form everything like this I mean isn't it about time you took some time off work and had fun? I mean your what, nineteen now?"

"Twenty in four months," Lara corrected.

"Nineteen," Danny snapped back. "Stop trying to throw your life away on work!" Lara reached out to slap him jokingly.

"I _am _going on holiday actually," she said smiling smugly. "Zip said that while I was in the mountain Anaya called and I am meeting her in New Deli, India in a week."

"Work or play?" Danny asked cautiously.

"Both," Lara smiled. "And I'm staying there until I am actually needed!"

"Good to hear Lara, good to hear- 'cos I'm off to live in Hawaii for a few months, I think I deserve a break." Lara laughed and stood up.


	17. New Delhi and new beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Erik, Dimitree and Luka who were my own creations

Lara ran quickly down the stairs which opened up onto the runway down the bottom of her lower gardens. She took a deep breath of the early morning cool English air and looked up at Croft manor which sat slightly above the gardens on the hill.

"Good to be home?" Zip said, emerging next to her, closely followed by Erik and Werner, who was still stretching.

"Oh yes," Lara smiled, picking up her bag. "Right let's go and make sure Winston has some company for breakfast.

It took a short amount of time for Lara to settle back into her mansion and while sat on the small white sofa she noted that Erik had been avoiding her since their brief encounter on the plane. She walked into Zip's abandoned office and checked the monitors. She couldn't find his lanky figure on any of the indoor cameras so decided to check outside. Lara ran around to the courtyard outside the gym and through to the back of the house. She cursed silently but spun around to see Erik leant on the small balcony on a section on patio that overhung her upper-lawn.

"Morning Erik," she said quietly, walking up beside him. He jumped slightly and turned to look at her.

"Lara, I…." he began to talk but Lara leant forward. She caught the kiss from Russia where it left off, and Erik gently put his hands on either side of her face. He pulled back gently.

"One last kiss?" he said quietly, stroking the soft skin on her cheek and neck. Lara didn't answer, but once again leant forward, although this time letting Erik take the lead. He leant down and kissed her, this time more passionately than before. Lara let it linger long, resting her hands on the front of his chest while he stroked her hair.

"That was worth the wait," Erik smiled pulling away once more. "Now when do you want us out of this place?" he said, trying to add a cheerful note to his voice.

"It won't be for long I promise," Lara smiled. "I just need to do this alone for a while, maybe a bit longer- I promise I want you back," Lara held his hands gently in her own.

"I'm moving back down to Oxford. The minute you need help, I will always be here Lara," Erik's eyes welled with tears as he looked at Lara.

"This will never end," Lara said leaning in close and kissing him on the cheek.

"I know," Erik smiled. "But from now on, colleagues it will be."

Later on that afternoon Lara waved off Zip and Erik as they left through the main doorway. Turning into the empty room she looked around and quickly broke into a sprint, flying up the staircase to rest by the window. She watched and saw Erik and Zip's shadows disappear around the corner for the final time.

"Miss. Lara?" she turned around and saw Winston stood in his usual place at the foot of the staircase.

"Winston, I told you, you have a two week holiday now, I'm off to see Anaya in a few days so the house will stay empty."

"Very well Lara," he said quietly and disappeared. Looking out into the unusual British sunshine Lara shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"So it all begins in New Deli then," she whispered to herself.

Lara leant back slightly and glanced to her left. Anaya stood by the museum entrance deep in conversation with one of the tour guides, a young graduate from America. She smiled slightly and pushed her sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose. Standing up she walked to the window and looked out over the bustling town below. Pulling a small mobile phone from her pocket she flipped it open. The inbox flashed one new message and she sighed quietly.

_Hope your having fun Lara, just a quick message. Kiara Grachkov rang this morning- she is holding the funeral for Luka in four days. _

Lara looked around at Anaya who was already walking towards her.

"Luka is being buried on the 14th, I will need to fly back for that," Lara said.

"Of course, I will see to your safe journey back," she leant on the window next to Lara. "And will Erik and Zip be attending?" she asked cautiously as Lara's eyes narrowed.

"Do you know the funny thing? Erik hated Luka at first- so he probably won't go."

"How is that funny?" Anaya asked.

"Because all I want in the world right now is for him to walk through that door," Lara smiled. "Oh God I am getting weak."

"No your not, you're in love Lara, and it's better to get it out of the way now then to leave it linger for more time." Lara nodded slightly. "Plus I have something to cheer you up…" she grabbed the arm of the guide she had been talking to. "Lara, meet Pascal Dupree," Lara shook his hand firmly.

"Good morning Lady Croft, I believe I have some news that may interest you," Lara's expression softened slightly.

"And what would that be?"

"I have located the suggested whereabouts of what the American's call 'Big Foot'," he smiled, running a hand across his closely shaved beard. "Miss Imaru here told me you were the person to talk to."

"Of course, I have an engagement in a few days time Monsieur Dupree, but afterwards I would be honoured to join your search."

"Very well then Lady Croft, if you will excuse me I have a meeting…but I will be in touch."

"See, something to occupy your attention for a few weeks," Anaya smiled. "Take your mind off Erik." Lara let out a small smile.

"Looks like I am finally on my own again," she looked out the window and felt her stomach twist.

_This is how it was always meant to be. _

Fin


End file.
